Shooting Star
by up2nogoodj5
Summary: Renesmee is getting older now, her feelings for jacob are changing. but are they for the better?.. will Jacob finally get his chance at happy ever after? or will something tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy!! please tell me if i should continue. cause if not. i wont waste my time. :-) **

**Please read and review.. It makes me crank the chaps out that much faster!!! (and if you a reader of mine you know its pretty fast :- ) lol)**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!!**

I hid my face into my hoodie. Jacob was staring at me as if I'd just become more than a friend. I'd grown up with him my whole life, and he had always been my one and only best friend, granted no one else was to know I was here. Until I stopped aging. It would be to dangerous. So I didn't have many friends. I had the friends the family had from all over the world. And I had Jacobs friends and the pack. But Jacob was my actual friend. I looked towards him when I needed a helping hand with my school work, I was home schooled at first but not anymore. or even someone to talk to instead of my parents. They never understood. He'd told me one day something would change our relationship, he would change it. An I'd never really understood him, but at my age now I do. He looked at me like other boy's did, and it was even more pressuring then usual.

His smitten look daggered into me. I loved him in a way I wasn't sure of, as much as I wanted to look away I knew I couldn't. Something brought me back each time my gaze wandered over to the shore. I was more than attracted to this boy and it was clear. Maybe this was why my mother had never been bothered when I had 'boyfriends', or when I told her I'd found the 'one'. How rude. To keep something like this from your own daughter.

I sat on the beach in a hoodie, on the dullest day of the year smiling at the boy that was reading a book to me. He'd decided we would read Of mice and men. It was on the homework. He liked it, I hated it, but I pretended I liked it because it kept him happy and gave me time to think. He however didn't know I had already read it for my school work. And it was all finished up. But it made him feel useful.

"Don't stare at me so hard Renesmee it throws me off reading. It makes me nervous." Jacob grinned. I put my chin up, and ran my fingers through my hair and returned to staring out at the beach, and catching Jacob in the corner of my eye. My feelings were obviously unaware to him, but maybe he did know something.

"Jacob." I said, burring my feet into the sand, and covering the rest with my hands.

"Yes Nessie." he grinned. "if you want me to finish. I really need to keep reading." enough with the stupid book already. He was still grinning. But it didn't reach his eyes. He was moody.

"Forget it. Carry on reading." I tried not to sound annoyed. I wasn't like my mother. She would open up and ask something without thinking. She would say things without caring. I never had the power to say things with out speaking. I was shy I guess you want to call it. But it was only ever to Jacob. I never wanted to upset him. For some reason I didn't want him to think differently of me.

I didn't really like to get along with a lot of people. I had a few normal friends at school. But nothing big. We never hung out really outside of school that much. I got along great with my family and felt at ease there. But then again they were my family. Either way I was stuck with them. but with Jacob it was like I'd have chosen to know him even if I hadn't been brought up around him. He was the exact other half of me, and I didn't like it.

"No. Tell me Nessie. Now." Jacobs demanding voice scared me, lately he used it a lot more. Because he was a werewolf I was told not to test his anger,

"Its just, why am I so attracted to you?" I got a chuckle out of him, so I knew his anger was gone. He had finally dropped the book onto the beach, loosing his page – thank god. An he returned to my eyes, he was a beautiful boy as much as I tried to restrain from believing it. He could be prettier then me, his tanned skin and in perfect shape hair and muscles. How could I not be attracted? Then there was me, I was beautiful as well but even if I tried I couldn't live up to this boy. Ever. He was god like.

"Nessie, I've told you about this before!" Jacob said, his forehead creased up and I could only wonder what was on his mind. Oh yeah, the imprint. Silly me. "Nessie, my love isn't something I can deny. Of course I have plans to marry you, and continue our life together. But its days like these I have to forget my attraction for you, to just try and lead a normal life around you."

"Don't you ever get mad or frustrated at the thought it's me your going to be with." I was interested in what his answer would be, sometimes I got mad. Why shouldn't he?

"No. I only get frustrated when I can't be with you, or express my love for you until I know it's time. Sometimes I feel like it will be forever until your love will be as strong as mine is for you. My patience has it's limits." Jacobs fingers went from the sand to my legs, he stroked them gently as I felt the prickles of the sand that had still been left on his finger tips. .

"How do you know my love is nothing compared to yours? You can't say that! You cannot read my mind Jacob Black!" I liked to over exaggerate thing's. "since when did you become my father?" I snapped. I hated that my dad could read my mind. And Alice could see me doing things before I even did them. And I hated how Jasper would try to calm me when I got angry at those very facts.

"I know because nothing can compare to my love. I have loved like this once before, and I hope day by day I will not lose you like I did the other. I hope you will not deceive, or fight our love. I try to fight it so you can be a teenager a normal one. Then I realize your not her, your you and you are not normal, your half a vampire. I think about you every single minute I am awake. I can't keep my mind of you, and it's not like I could if I tried. I read this book, but I only see what your doing, wonder what your thinking. Yes the words come out of my mouth but I don't think them over in my head, I only can think of you. Do you feel that?" My shock showed in my face, and my legs came up to my chest. It gave me a heartache to think that I could not feel that for this boy, and I would never. I knew this time he would always love me more than I did him. I could have died.

"Didn't think so." Jacob said, he picked up the book again, and I felt a relief. I was glad he didn't expect me to feel like that just yet. I'd only just realized an attraction. How long would he have to wait?

"Jacob," I held his arm. His muscled arm. How had I not noticed that before?

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe you feel like that I wish, I wish, I wish you didn't have too."

"Renesmee, you can't be sorry. I like it." Jacob smiled.

I shook my head as my mind came back to the present. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Two weeks ago I realized things. things that have changed me.

somehow or another Jacob Black. Friend. Became something, more.

He wants to be more than friends. But so far I have not seen anything to prove it.

My god! I had way to much pent up anger! Stupid hormones. You think you've got it bad? Imagine having your growth rate being over 5 times what it is. Imagine all those hormones suddenly affecting you one day. It ain't pretty. And neither was my mood. I needed Uncle Emmett to take me out. He was the perfect person to help me release my anger.

My parents didn't like that fact. But he was my uncle. I was supposed to spend time with him.

Oh man. Here I sat on my bed writing ideas. And searching the web on how to get boys to notice you.

I was currently on a 101 ways to get a boy to notice you.

Sadly I have probably tried 99 ways so far. Jacob was oblivious. It was like he wasn't paying attention or didn't want to pay attention.

"Nes?"

"Jake?" i sounded startled and I slammed the laptop shut and slid the tablet under my pillow. "What's up?" I smiled.

"I was just letting you know I was here. I'm going to play some Xbox with Emmett and them."

I nodded. I'll be there in few.

"What's wrong?""Nothing. Why does something have to be wrong?"

He shrugged and closed my door.

God he didn't get it.

I frowned. Jake and I have been best friends since like the day I was born, but sometimes I felt like he just didn't get it. Maybe that's where his feelings stopped. Just friends? I felt more than that, but Jake? I mean he had told me he loved me and blah, blah he imprinted and wanted to marry me. But sometimes I felt like he was forced to. Like he had no choice in the matter. That he really didn't like me at all. At least not more than friends.

The door opened again. I looked up slightly.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Fine." I looked at him and smiled the most sincere smile I could muster.

"Your lying."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go play Jacob." I smiled at him again. "You think it's more interesting than me anyway." I added under my breath.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

Damn. Werewolf hearing.

I tried to keep the smile on my face. He saw right through it.

**should i continue with this story?!?!?! **

"What?" I crinkled my nose at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I have got enough of reviews that say to keep going. So I am going to give you a little more to taste. **

**Please read and review.. And let me know if you like it and wish me to continue. **

**Chapter 2:**

"You think I enjoy playing the game more than I enjoy spending time with you?"

"well. Yes." I said sheepishly, trying to hide my face behind my hair.

He reached forward and pushed it behind my ears.

"Your serious?" he arched his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know." I said, giving a fake smile, which I knew, that he knew, was fake. I will admit it; I was trying to guilt trip him. Make him feel bad.

I mean I really did think he didn't care as much as I did.

He couldn't. he didn't act like it. Friends. Best friends. That was what I was doomed to be.

"Nes. What is up with you lately?" he laughed lightly. Trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

I've realized I'm madly deeply in love with you! You idiot! "Nothing. Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Your dad again?" he was guessing now.

"What?"

"The whole privacy thing?" he guessed again. So off, so far wrong. It was like he was aiming for Canada, and landed in France.

I mean he did have a point. Usually I am fed up with my dad. Seriously, if you think your Dad is nosy, can you image if he could read your mind? I always have to spout out random little thoughts to cover up what I'm really thinking. I mean, I know he tries to give me my privacy, but let's face it…I have zero privacy!

"Ok if it's not your dad then what?"

I love you! I was screaming it in my head. But he was none the wiser. It was like he didn't even care. He didn't want to see what was right in front of him. Yeah he's said he was going to marry me, he imprinted on me. He loved me. Blah blah blah. But seriously could he act like it?

I've tried to get him to realized I felt the same, but it was like he just wasn't paying attention. Like he didn't care. Or didn't want to care.

Either way, I was fed up.

It was time to play hard ball.

"Please don't go play video games." I pouted at him.

He laughed. "Why. What do you want to do?" he smiled that gorgeous smile at me.

"Swim. Lets go swimming at the beach. It's a nice day out finally. Sunny. The rest of the family is stuck inside. Please." I begged.

"Sure, sure." he rolled his eyes.

"Get ready. I'll wait downstairs." he smiled "One round while you change."

"But you never get off. Once you start it's like your glued." he whined.

"I promise. One round. I'll meet you at the main house.""No. meet me back here in like. Fifteen minutes."

"ok." he said slightly weird, but he didn't argue.

I sighed and nodded at him as he shut my bedroom door.

Thanks to Aunt Alice I had about a bigillion bathing suits to choose from. I smiled evilly and pulled out the light blue bikini Aunt Alice and I had bought a few weeks ago.

I pulled it on and admired the way it showed off my curves. I pulled on my shortest jean shorts and put a little white and blue button down blouse over the bikini top. I tied it at the bottom, which was high above my belly button. I put my white sneakers on and placed my sunglasses on my head to hold back my long, curly, copper hair.

I looked in the mirror. Wow. If Dad could see me right now…well I might never get out of this house again. My legs and stomach were almost completely exposed and the blouse was unbuttoned to show of the bikini top and my figure underneath.

Let's see Jake ignore me when I looked like this…well that was as long as Dad doesn't kill me first. But hey, what's life without a little risk?

But not that much risk. I ran to my closet and grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up over top. It was baggy enough that it covered everything down to above my knees. It just so happen to be Jacobs. I stole it.

My mind wondered to the day I stole it from him.

We were at the beach, it was an ok day. For forks anyway. But in forks the sun doesn't last long. It inevitable got windy and slightly cold. Jacob unzipped his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

Wrapping me in its warmth. His warmth.

"Fifteen minutes. Told ya." I heard from my door way. I looked up at Jacob snapped me out of my memories.

"good." I smiled.

"Ok, to La Push." he grabbed my hand and lead me outside.

"We can go swim, and then go see the pack?"

"Sure sure."

"I miss them."

"It's only been like a week."

"Two. Actually."

As we arrived at the beach and Jacob pulled in and parked I suddenly felt worried.

I was most definitely not having second thoughts about my plan to get Jake's attention…but my stomach might have been. It had tied itself in like a hundred knots. I had butterflies. I felt like I was going to throw up.

My head was spinning with what ifs and doubt.

"Nessie?"

"mm."

"You ok? You look. Paler than usual."

"fine. Come on. Lets go." I tried to smile at him as I climbed out of the car.

I walked onto the beach and placed my towel down.

"Into the water?" he asked with a grin.

I smiled and nodded at him.

Ok here goes.

I turned around to face the water. Placing my back toward him.

I slowly unzipped the hoodie. Turning around slowly as I let it drop the sand.

Jacob was gawking at him. Eyes wide and mouth open.

Suddenly realization struck him.

His mouth shut closed and his eyes got crazy.

I smiled devilishly at him.

"Renesmee!" his voice was not what I expected.

It was cold as ice.

"What are you wearing." his eyes looked me up and down. "Or not wearing I should say."

I got angry. "What?" I snapped.

"What are you doing wearing something like that?" he shot at me.

My feelings were hurt. So was my pride. Not a oh wow you look amazing, gorgeous even. I get a lecture.

"You are to. That out fit. Is. Uh." he reached down and threw the hoodie at me. "Put that on before some one sees you." he hissed.

"Sees me? Sees me? What is wrong if some one sees me?" I snapped.

"just put it on."

"No. I can wear what ever the hell I damn well please!" I shouted. How could he. Who did he think he was?

"Please." his voice was softer but it did nothing but set my anger off more.

"You, are. Not my father Jacob Black! Do not order me around! I am not a dog like some!" I snapped. Hitting a low blow. I knew it. But at the moment I didn't care.

"Nessie."

"Don't call me Nessie! Right now I don't even think I like you!" I grabbed my stuff and scooped it in my arms and stomped off.

"Come on wait."

"Why. So you can yell at me some more? Screw you! I don't need this from you. I get enough of do this and do that's at home!"

""Nes."

"You know what Jacob. I am not the little child that people assume I still am. I have feelings and needs. But apparently your to asinine to realize that. Oblivious to what's right in front of you. Even though you say you want it so damn much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Ya know what. Just forget this to. I'll never ask another thing from you. I'm going home. Good bye!" I shouted and took off at a run.

I heard him call me from behind but I didn't care.

Tears were streaming down my face but I just kept running. All I could do was run.

Jacob would never feel the same. He may have imprinted but that didn't mean a thing. It was just words. Just like him saying all the stuff he's said to me. He didn't understand. He never would. But yet I was the one that would never understand.

I heard the howl of a wolf and I knew he had changed. I also knew if I didn't keep going, he would just catch up with me. Who was I kidding he would still catch up to me.

So I just pushed on stronger and faster.

Running away from Jacob Black.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked chapter two!! :- ) **

**Please read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3:**

I couldn't keep the previous few hours out of my head. I had trouble sleeping. Surprisingly enough I did manage to get a few hours of sleep before I had to be at school.

I arrived grumpy and moody and sped into the parking. Squealing my tires as I pulled to a stop in my spot. I drove my own car. It 2009 Ford Mustang. It was black with red racing stripes.

My family had already attended Forks High School. They decided to take some time off from school. I didn't wish to go anywhere else. I wanted to stay with.. Jacob. How foolish was that? At the time I didn't know why I was so connected to him. I thought it was I just didn't want to leave my only friend. Now I realize the truth.

I sighed wishing I would have stayed home. I did not wish to endure another boring day hearing the teachers try to teach me something new. Which they never did. If anything I could teach them a thing or too.

I sighed as I opened my door and stepped out.

Suddenly I was struck from behind. My bag dropped to the ground. Caught off guard I threw my hands out in front of myself to catch me.

Strong arms wrapped themselves quickly around my waist and kept me from hitting the ground.

"Dude. Are you ok? I am so sorry." it was a strange male voice, but his voice was almost musical

I took a deep breath as my savior helped me steady myself.

"I. yeah. No big." I sighed and looked up into the face of a rather attractive young male.

He had dark hair which was spiked. His jaw line was flawless. His eyes were a dark deep brown and his mouth was curved into a slight grin as he took me in.

He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and carpenter jeans.

I swallowed and tried to smile back and not look like a retard.

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "Fine."

"Hey what kind of catch was that?" A slightly shorter, thinner blond boy came up behind him. His hair was slightly longer. Shaggy. It fell almost in front of his eyes as he titled his head at me. Both of them had the deep brown eyes.

"What kind of throw was that?" the dark haired one said as he bent down and handed the blond a football.

"I'm sorry again."

"No big. I'm still standing." I smiled.

"Yeah now. He caught you. Not the kind of catch I thought he'd do but. Still affective." the blond smiled.

"Thanks? I think."

"Sorry. This is Kieran." the dark haired guy motioned toward the blond. "and I'm Kainan."

"I'm Renesmee."

"That's an interesting name." Kainan smiled.

"And Kieran and Kainan aren't?"

"True." he grinned.

"I say my parents were on drugs." I rolled my eyes. "Most just call me Nessie or Nes. Not much better but." I shrugged.

"Were brothers. Were new." Keiran stated.

"Sort of."

"How can you be sort of new?"

"Well. We went here two years ago. We had to move. Now were back."

"Ah. Well welcome back to forks." I smiled.

"It's good to be back." Kainan bent down and lifted my bag from the ground and handed it to me.

"thanks."

"It was my fault."

"I'm fine."

"Is this your car?" Kieran stopped worrying about the 'catch' and realized my car was more interesting.

"Yeah."

"Nice."

I shrugged just as the bell rang signally the start of another boring school day.

"See ya around." Kainan smiled and headed toward the school.

I nodded and followed.

The first half of the day went by very slow. I grabbed a plate of food and headed to the lunch table.

"Nes! Over here!" Hailey called to me.

I smiled as she waved me to the table.

"Hey?" I smiled. "where were you first period?"

"Doctor." she frowned.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. just check up."

"So there is totally a hot guy staring at you." Zoey said with a grin.

"What?" I asked shocked and turned around to see what she was talking about.

Sure enough Kainan was eyeing me from the other side of the lunch room. As soon as I met his vision he turned and looked down at his tray of food and started playing with his fries.

I turned and tried not to smile.

"Told ya."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Totally man candy." Braiden said in an almost to perfect gay voice.

We all laughed. Zoey smacked his arm playfully. They've had a thing for each other, both just to afraid or shy to do anything about it. Maybe they didn't notice.

"That was a little too perfect." Zoey smiled at him.

"Yeah, are you sure your batting for our team?" Hailey grinned.

"Dude. That was, don't do that." Jordan shook his head.

Braiden was the clown, always making jokes. He had brown hair that wasn't short but it wasn't long either. It was a nice middle. He spiked it when he felt like it. He was a football player but he hated the couch so he quit. So he had the muscle body most girls die for.

He's liked Zoey for as long as I can remember. It's a cute love sick puppy kind of thing. Only less pathetic. Some times I don't think either one of them realize they like each other. Even though it was obvious to everyone else.

Jordan was the calm one. He had dirty blond hair. He wasn't as tall as Braiden, but they had been friends since they wore diapers. That kind of friendship can outlast time.

Hailey had long brown hair that hung around her face. It went down to just below her shoulders. She never liked long hair. She swore her hair was possessed and wouldn't curl or do anything.

Zoey had dark hair. I swear she could wake up and have the worst case of bed ever imaginable and her hair would still look great. No matter what she did to it. It just always looked perfect. It hung just past her shoulder blades.

"Come with us today? Hang out." Zoey smiled.

I looked up at her with a grim expression.

Zoey and Hailey were my only true friends at school. Everyone else was nice. Sure we got a long. But I knew I could talk to them.

I had never hung out with them outside of school. It wasn't from a lack of trying on there part of a lack of wanting to on mine.

I was just afraid. Afraid to let them into my world. In fear that they might get hurt. I was also afraid I would have to lie even more. And i hated that with a passion. I hated lying to them day In and day out. If i was to hang out with them on a more permanent basis, they might start to see things differently. See me differently. Or find out about my family's secret.

"No excuses. You cant possibly be busy. ALL the time." Hailey looked at me seriously.

"I." Screw it. I was sick of lying and denying it. I wanted to have friends. Real friends. Besides Jacob Black. "Ok."

Both of there faces dropped.

"Seriously?"

"For reals?"

"Awesome."

I nodded. "I need to take some time away from all the busyness. Be a teenager. A real one." I smiled. "What do ya have in mind?"

"Well now we have to plan something big!"

"We'll tell ya after school."

"Ok."

For once I wasn't afraid to get closer to a mere human. I was excited. These were my friends.

**A/N: just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4: **

The bell ran and we all got up from the table and exited for sixth period.

I sighed as I said goodbye to my friends and promised them for like the hundredth time that I wasn't joking. I would go with them after school.

The last half of the day was boring. I at least had class' with some of my friends before lunch. My last two class' however I was not so lucky.

I groaned as I walked into Biology and took my seat at the back.

Everyone else filed in and sat down. Talking amongst themselves before the bell rang.

"Class. Quiet." Mr. Ferelli said just as the bell rang. "We have a new student. Class Meet Mr. Night. Some of you may Know Kainan. He has moved back to forks."

I looked up and saw Kainan standing at the front of the room.

Everyone began whispering. I heard there hushed voices as if they were talking normally.

They were all the same. Oh there's a new kid. How hot he was, and from some of the girls how could they get into his pants. The guys just couldn't decide how to treat him, was he a jock? Geek? They noticed not how attractive he was but how the girls thought he was attractive and if he would steal there woman.

I rolled my eyes at the buzzing of the noise and tried to shut them out. I realized only while at school how annoying it must be for my dad, but as soon as I arrived home and he proved to me that I had no privacy that pity disappeared.

"Take a seat Kainan." it was then I realized I was at the only table that had an open chair.

"hi." he smiled as he sat down next to me. I grinned up at him and let my hair fall over my face.

We were set to research and work on our biology projects. As class went on he was the first to break the silence between us.

"So. Biology. Do we get to dissect frogs." he whispered and then he smiled a drop dead gorgeous smile at him that made my chest do flip flops.

"god i hope not." I giggled lightly.

"what to disgusting for you?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to figure you out."

"what's to figure out?"

"A lot."

"Well then." I looked up at him and met his eyes. "I'm an open book."

"Good thing I like books." he smirked.

"So your last name's Night?"

He nodded with a smile.

"That's pretty cool."

"Do I have the honor of knowing yours?"

I turned and looked at him. "Cullen."

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Kainan Night." I replied.

He smiled at me.

"So any other brother's or sisters?" he asked.

Oh crap.

"Yeah." I paused. "Sort of."

"What's that mean?"

"Well I was adopted."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's weird. Mr. Cullen, adopted a bunch of us."

"How many?"

"Well, there's me. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. And his wife."

"Do they go to school here?"

I shook my head."

"Home school, or graduated."

"Why don't you do home schooling?"

"I did for a while. It got boring. Only being with your family all day. I live with them. Sometimes ya just need a break. Ya know?"

"Yeah. Kieran and me. Were twins."

"What?"

"Yeah I know."

"I mean you looked alike. You just look. So much."

"Older." he finished for me and I nodded.

"Not like years older, but somehow still, older."

He laughed lightly.

"what about you, Kieran the only one?"

"Yeah. My father was killed a few years back. that's why we moved. He was attacked."

"Attacked?" I looked at him slightly puzzled.

"He was a hunter."

Then I realized he meant by an animal.

"I'm sorry." I frowned.

"Don't be. It was a while ago. My mom does her best."

"I'm sure she's great."

"she is."

"So what class do you have after this?"

"Literature."

"Well that's good."

"Why is that?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"It's my next class."

"So."

"What do you like to do around here?"

I laughed. You mean besides hunt wild animals and drain there blood. "uh, Cliff dive, Four Wheeling, shop, I like movies."

"Well that's a start. What movies?"

"anything really. I don't like chick flicks." I smirked.

"good neither do I." he grinned back at me.

The day seemed to fly by and I was completely unaware the school day was ending until the final bell rang and we stood up to exit the classroom.

"Let me walk you to your car?" Kainan smiled at me grabbing my bag from me. Not giving me a choice.

"You always have a choice. I just hope it's a yes."

"Well who am I to stamp out a wish?" I smiled as I walked out of the classroom.

We arrived at my car and he opened my door and placed my bag on the passenger seat.

"ok, so this might sound crazy but… What are you doing later?"

"Oh crap!" I spat.

"What?"

"I, I have to meet Hailey and Zoey. There the ones I was with at lunch. They want me to do something later today."

"Oh. Ok. Never mind then." he said slightly hurt and disappointed.

"what? No. I mean." I paused. What did I mean? "rain check?" I finally said after a few seconds of silence.

His smile returned and he nodded just as Zoey and Hailey came trotting up to my car.

"Were you going to leave?" Zoey shouted.

"No. I, I forgot."

"Sorry. My fault. I distracted her. I asked to walk her to her car. One thing led to another." Kainan smiled at them.

"It slipped my mind. But I was just telling him that I had to wait for you guys."

"good. No backing out this time." Hailey smiled.

I nodded at her.

"Ok. Well Rain check it is then." Kainan smiled at me.

"Yup."

Hailey cleared her throat and stared at me.

"Oh, uh. Kainan this is Haiely, and Zoey." I smiled.

He nodded to both of them. "Nice to meet you."

"Have a good day Nes." he nodded and smiled at me as he turned around.

"Oh, I, Well I know its like two days away and everything. But, hopefully you don't have plans. There's a party Saturday." he smiled as he turned around to face me.

"Ok." I lifted my eye brow at him.

He laughed lightly. "Would you go with me?"

"Wha.. I. Yeah." I blushed and smiled at him. "I'll go with you."

"Good. "You girls are more than welcome to come to. Invite who ya want." he smiled at me. "You'll get to see my house." he smirked and turned around and walked away.

"God girl he is drop dead gorgeous!" Zoey laughed after he was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, you said it. Does he have a brother?" Hailey giggled.

"Actually. Yes."

"Oh.. Tell me all the dish."

"Uh what about me?" Zoey pouted.

"Oh come on." Hailey looked at her.

"What?"

"Z. you honestly cant be that blind." I replied.

"What?" she repeated slightly annoyed this time.

"Braiden is totally into you!" Hailey was always short and sweet. Quick to the point.

"No he's not." she flushed red and looked to the ground.

"Yeah he is." I rolled my eyes.

"Then why hasn't he asked me out?"

"Because your both in denial, or dumb. Either way you both like each other and haven't said anything." Hailey, gotta love her.

I grabbed my cell quick and text Alice.

-Wont be home right away. Going out with friends, even though you already knew that. Lol. Tell mom and dad. Love all of you-

"What was that?" Z watched as I put the phone back in my purse.

"Text home, told them I wouldn't be home right away."

"You actually are going to go with us."

"I said I would."

"You never have. Just new." Hailey smiled.

"I like it. You need to do it more often." Zoey grinned.

"Me too." Actually that was the truth I liked the idea of having a normal life. Normal friends. Normal teenage drama. Normal girl time. I loved talking to Alice. But the fact she knew what you were going to say before you said it. Got annoying sometimes. I loved her. She was my best friend. Besides Jacob, but I wanted normal friends who I wasn't related to, or imprinted with.

Maybe finally I could have that.

**A/N: just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **

**Give me 4 reviews till next chapter !! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 5:**

"So what are we doing?"

"Well now we have to totally rethink our plans." Z smiled at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were going to just hang out for the first time outside of school." Hailey sneered at me jokingly.

"But now. We totally have to go shopping." Hailey said matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Uh, Party." Z smiled.

"Hot guy." Hailey added.

"And you saying yes to go with hot guy too said party."

"well I have clothes."

"Yes, but do you have party clothes?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. You've never been to a party?"

"Not really. I'm more of a stay at home kind of person. But that's changed." I smiled.

"Good. I like change." Braiden added as he put his arm on mine and Zoey's shoulder.

"Party? The night party?" Jordan asked casually.

"Yeah."

"It's the talk of the whole school." Braiden rolled his eyes.

"I heard he has a pool."

"Jordan you hate swimming." Z laughed

"Not if there's going to be some half dressed ladies in the water." he laughed.

"The Night Party?" Z looked up slightly puzzled.

"The new kids house. Night house."

"Night house?" I looked at him weird. "You mean there last name, which is night?"

"No. I mean that's what it's called. The night house."

"I doubt that."

"There family has owned it for like ever. Even if they move, they never sell it. It's huge. Its on the out skirts of town. It's this really awesome beach house. I think its near La Push. But the woods are right behind the house." Jordan smirked, proud that he knew so much.

"The new kid just asked Nes to go with him." Hailey beamed.

"I, it was nothing. He just invited us."

"You got a formal invite?" Jordan looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah Kainan asked me."

"That is not nothing." Z nudged me.

"Well I think it's nothing. He just invited us to go to his party."

"Uh, I believe his exact words were. 'would you go with me.' he invited us. He wants you to go with him." Hailey shook her shoulders excitedly.

"What I wouldn't do to get invited to got to a party with some one." Hailey smirked and I saw her wink at Braiden who just looked utterly lost.

"Yeah, I heard Eric wanted to ask you out Z."

"What?" she turned toward me shocked.

Braiden shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll ask you to go to the party with him." Hailey glared at Braiden, he was fidgeting. Not paying attention at all.

"Unless, some one else asks' you first that is." I smiled.

Z realized what we were doing and glared at us.

"I. yeah. So the party." Braiden said.

"The party." Z smiled at him.

"Yeah." was all he said back to her.

"Oh my god I cant take it anymore!" Hailey spat. "Z would you go to the party with Braiden? Braiden Z wants to go to the party with you. So just get off over you shyness or whatever and just ask her already!"

I tried to suppress a laugh.

"I, uh." Braiden sighed. "I'm not shy, just."

"Oh whatever just ask her!" Hailey grinned at him.

"Well Hails kind of ruined it." he glared at Hailey. "but Z, would you go with me to the party?"

She smiled at him as she flushed red. "Yeah."

"Good now that, that's settled." Hailey smiled.

"Yeah so we have some shopping to do." Zoey smirked.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What if we go to the movie later? After were done shopping?" Hailey asked.

"You in?" Z looked at me.

"Uhm. Yeah. Why not."

"Awesome."

"Ok, we'll meet you there. Say, 7:00?" Jordan smiled.

"Sounds good." Z smiled as they walked away.

"Hails! Why would you do that!" she spat.

"Cause it needed to be done."

"At least he finally asked you." I smiled.

"I know!" Z smirked.

"Ok, who wants to drive?"

"I can." I motioned to the car.

"Ok, well, What if we all drive back to my house since its closer, leave the other two cars there." Hailey asked.

"Ok, I'll follow you."

They both eyed me suspiciously.

"I promise." I added with a grin.

We all got in our separate cars and I followed them to Hailey's house. It was only like ten minutes from the school.

I pulled up the drive way and parked behind Zoey's little Blue Jetta. Hailey had a black Jeep. I smiled to myself thinking Emmett would be impressed.

"What?" Z's voice came from the door as she peered in my window.

"Nothing. Just never been to either of you guys house."

"We haven't been to yours either." maybe that could change.

"I have a weird family." I shrugged, knowing they would never meet them.

"Define weird. I know your adopted and all and have a few other people." Z said.

"It's not that bad, at least you have a family that loves you. That's all that matters." Hailey smiled.

"I know. Just. I don't know." I shrugged.

"What?"

"It's complicated."

"well uncomplicated it."

"Well, were all very close to the same age."

"So." Hailey looked at me.

"Well you said you had Dr Carlisle and his wife were a little older like 30 something right?"

I nodded at Z.

"There the adoptive parental units."

I nodded again.

"Then what's so complicated about that? So your parents are close to your age. That just means there more understanding and fun!" Z smiled.

"Well, Some of us, are, well, are together."

"Like together, together?"

I nodded.

"Dude can I be adopted? I've seen the picture of your family in your locker." Hailey laughed.

I smiled at her.

"I have an annoying little brother." she laughed.

"I have two sisters and an older brother." Hailey grinned. "Nothing wrong with it."

"thanks." I smiled at them.

"No problem. No matter how crazy your family is, were still going to love you." Z smiled as I climbed out of the car.

"There, strange." I frowned.

"Strange is good."

"You think were normal?" Hailey laughed.

"I guess not."

"We'll let's go. I'll give you a tour when we get back." Hailey laughed.

"Shot gun!" Z called as they climbed into the car.

"You know where your going?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

We talked the entire way there. We laughed and joked about everything. We talked about what we should get to wear to the party.

And about girl stuff. How cute guys are, and wondering about what the Night house would be like.

We arrived at the first store and found the perfect outfits believe it or not.

"Oh my god. I love it!" the three of us said it almost simultaneously before we stepped out of the dressing rooms.

I looked at Hails and Z as they looked around too.

We all started cracking up.

We had on the same outfits. Just different colors.

I looked down at the outfit I had tried on.

It was a tight pair of ripped light blue jeans. That fit me perfectly. With a white Camisole that fit me snugly, and showed off my curves. It had a flowy bottom that fanned out if I spun, and the chest area was a lacey low cut fit.

"It shows to much." I crossed my arms.

"Not uh."

"It' shows just enough."

I sighed knowing I wouldn't win this battle.

Hails top was a light pink color, and Z had on a tealish blue.

"looks like that was easier than it should have been." Z laughed.

"What can I say we all have very good taste." I smirked.

"Lets go pay." we went back in and changed into our original outfits and paid.

"Ok. What next?" I asked as we exited the store.

"Nes?" I spun around at my name and tried not to looked to shocked. Yup didn't work.

"Kainan." Z stepped next to me and nudged me. I smiled at him.

"Shopping?" he asked as he looked down at our bags.

"Mhm." I kept smiling. God I probably looked like a moron.

"Oh yeah. And then were going to see a movie with Jordan and Braiden." Hailey giggled.

"Nice. Sounds like fun."

"ask him to go." Z hissed in my ear.

"Yeah, shopping and a movie." I nodded.

"Oh I see a pair of shoes that are calling me in that window over there. Z help me?" Hailey pinched my arm as she walked away. I saw them both turn around behind him and mouth ask him and glare.

Kainan laughed.

"Do I make you nervous?" he finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"I, no." I smiled. "ok, sort of."

"Why?" he laughed again.

"I don't know. Something about you."

He smiled at me as his eyes seemed to stare right through me.

"Your eyes, there like. I could get lost in them."

He laughed and looked away to the ground. I could have sworn his face flushed red.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"look, don't be nervous." he smiled and shrugged at me. "Chance are, the other person's just as nervous." he smirked. "Guess you should get back to your friends."

"I yeah. Guess so."

"It was nice seeing you again Nes. See ya tomorrow at school." he nodded and walked past me.

Crap. I took a deep breath.

"Did you wanna come to the movies with us?"

I turned around just in time to see him stop, his back was still facing me.

"Like a date?" he turned and smiled at me.

"well, yeah, no. I don't know."

"Friends. How bout that?"

I nodded.

"For now." he added.

**GIVE ME 6 REVIEWS AND YOU GET YOUR NEXT CHAP!**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6:**

When I got home I told Alice all about my day. She said she saw I would have a good day. I just laughed at her.

Part of me really liked Kainan, but I didn't know if it was just that it was something new. Something different.

But then there was Jake. My Jake.

But he didn't care, he didn't like me that way. At least not yet.

Alice said that in time it would work out. She saw me at my wedding day becoming a Black. However long it took to get to that day I didn't know, but I sure as hell was getting impatient.

I mean it was ok to date right? Even though knowing nothing more would come from it? Or was that leading some one on?

I don't know. Let the river run its course I guess. I slept like a baby. I don't remember what I dreamt but I do know it was a good dream.

Today entire school was a buzz about the party tomorrow. I couldn't believe that everyone knew about it. And it seemed that almost everyone was going. I thought back to the last part of the day. My class' with Kainan. And when he walked me to my car he put his arm around my shoulder. I mean yeah it was just a small thing like that but I don't know. Then it was he way he looked at me, and our eyes met. It was just weird. Something different. Mysterious. Kind of like our own moment.

"Nes?" I looked up and saw Jacob. "Why are you out in the middle of the yard, in the grass?"

"I cant sit in my own yard?"

"Nes. Come on."

"What?"

"What is really going on here?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter to you. I'm just child."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Really? I don't know it."

"Nes."

"Jake."

"Fine. When your ready and older…"

"Older!? Jacob I am older! I am mature. I am not a child any more! I have feelings and I know my feelings are true and real! So maybe I'm not the problem! Maybe you're the problem! I know what I feel! What about you. You say things but you don't mean them!" I pushed my self up and took off at a run toward the garage.

I heard Jacob behind me and I did not wish to have another lecture about when I'm older we'll know the time is right bull shit. I was older, I was ready, the time was now. He just didn't want it to be. I hopped in my car glad I kept a spare in the center console.

I revved the engine and stormed out of the garage and down the drive way.

I didn't know where I was driving but I had to get away.

Sadly for some reason I found myself at the La Push Beach. Where everything reminded me of Jacob.

I plopped down in the middle of the sand.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I was calmed down completely. Why wouldn't Jacob realize my feelings were real, and my own. They weren't forced because of some imprint. Or were they?

No they were most defiantly my own. I felt it.

I loved Jacob Black, I would always love him. Why couldn't he see that.

I sighed and kicked the sand and fell back.

"Nes?" I groaned.

"what now?" I pushed myself up to see Kainan looking down at me.

He was in a pair of shorts and a tight muscle shirt. He was also sweaty. Just what I needed.

"Uh, sorry. Hi."

"Hi. Mind if I take a seat?"

"Not my beach."

"No but it is mine."

I looked at him puzzled.

"Huh?"

He motioned behind him. I turned and saw far back a huge house.

"Wow."

He laughed. "It's a good location and an amazing house. Why it's been in my family for years probably."

"yeah I'll say."

"What you doing out here? You live around here?"

"uh not exactly, not far from here but." I shrugged. "I drove, needed to escape."

"Well cant say I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"So anything I can help you with?"

I sighed. "Not really."

"Ok, thought I'd offer. I'm here if ya wanna talk, and now you know exactly where." he grinned.

"Thanks, but I'll keep it in mind."

"So you excited for tomorrow?""Actually. Yes." I nodded.

"It'll help take your mind off of whatever is bothering you."

"Good. I'll need it."

"Band and all."

"Band?"

"Yeah. Cant have a party with out a band." he just smiled.

"Who's?"

"Mine."

"Wow, aren't you just fool of surprises." I laughed.

"What?" he looked at me and smiled. "Think I'm just good for throwing a football?" he grinned and then nudged me with his bare arm. Which at that point in time I just realized how built he was.

"Do ya have a name?"

He nodded. "Kieran came up with it." he laughed. "Closet monsters." he leaned back onto his arms and stretched his legs out in the sand in front of him.

"Well I don't think you're a monster." I laughed and leaned myself back onto my own hands as I watched the sun begin to set.

"How would you be sure?"

"just a feeling."

"Hm, what are you feeling now?" he pushed himself up to sit straight and turned slightly toward me.

"Relaxed, calm, happy, and I was feeling the complete opposite like fifteen minutes ago." I smiled.

"good."

I pushed myself up to sit up straight just as he came closer. Which made us just barely an inch apart. My arm was touching his and my chest was so close to him I could feel his rise and fall as he breathed.

I looked and our faces were so close I felt his breath on my face..

I took a deep breath as he brought his right hand up to my cheek.

He brought his face even closer to me, pausing for a brief moment until finally resting his lips on mine. It was like a spark igniting something new and exciting.

His lips were warm and soft.

Warm. Jacob.

I pulled away gently.

He smiled at me. "Well," he laughed.

"I, yeah."

"It's fine. I understand." he smiled at me and bit his bottom lip for a second. "Friends. I'm good with that. We just met right? Who knows?" he smiled at me.

"I, I do like you."

He smiled at me.

"Well that's good, cause I like you too. I don't mean to be so forward."

"No. it's, not that. Just… complicated."

"Just got out of a bad relationship? He guessed.

"ha, you couldn't even really call it a relationship. We've been friends since like forever. And he always told me we were meant to be together but when i was older and understood things."

"Like an arranged marriage?" he looked at me puzzled.

"No. just like we liked each other. Or at least he said he did. But then when I show interest it's like I'm not that. Or I'm to young or I don't understand. So whatever. Forget him right?"

"Is he older?" yeah try like twice my age, but he doesn't look it. He only looks a few years.

"Not by much, two years or so."

"Well then he's an idiot."

I smirked.

"Your gorgeous, age doesn't matter."

I felt my face get red so I looked away.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't, but thank you."

"No problem."

"Ok, well thank you."

"for what?"

"This." I smiled at him. "And listening to me complain."

He laughed. "It was nothing. I meant what I said. I know we haven't known each other long, but hey." he shrugged. "I'm here ya know where to find me."

"Thanks. I should probably get back. I didn't tell anyone I was going anywhere."

He nodded and pushed himself up and then turned and gave me his hand to help me up.

"Well Nes. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he smiled still holding my hand.

I nodded. "Did you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh, well Hailey and Zoey are going to come over and were all going to get ready." I frowned slightly.

"That's ok. As long as you still come." he smiled.

I nodded. "You can drive me home?" I tilted my head at him.

He laughed lightly. "Of course. We cant make you walk." he smiled.

"What time are you going to be here?"

"Uh, when's it start?"

"Eight."

"Ok then eight it is." I smiled at him.

"I'll meet you out front at eight." he smiled, finally releasing my hand.

"Drive safe."

"Don't worry about me." I grinned as I headed back up the beach toward my car.

I smiled as I stretched.

I had agreed to let Hailey and Zoey come over to get ready together. They would be here at noon so we could hang out and get ready. They also were going to meet my family.

Great.

I rolled outta bed and went to my bathroom to shower.

When I went to the main house everyone was a buzz.

"Guys, normal remember?"

"We are." Emmett's booming laugh echoed as he put down his Xbox controller.

"Yeah. Just keep remembering it." I warned.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes. And everything will be fine." Alice smiled at me.

Fourteen minutes and counting and Alice was right on cue.

I opened the door just as they pulled up and parked. Hailey drove.

"Hey." they both said as they waved.

"This is your place?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." Z looked around the yard and at the house.

I lead them inside where the family was waiting.

"Uh well this is my family." I turned back toward them and smiled. "So don't judge me by them." I frowned jokingly at them. "Well This is Carlisle, and his wife Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. This is Zoey and Hailey."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Come on, I'll show ya around." I said before anything weird happen.

I took them of a tour of the house. They liked it, and couldn't believe we lived in such extravagant place.

We were in my room in the main house putting the final touches on to our outfits. The party was starting soon. Part of me was getting nervous.

"Perfect." I looked away from the mirror and saw Hailey spin around.

"So he said eight?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"and he kissed you. How was it? I still cant believe." Z was rambling, after the story I told her, I told them both what had happen yesterday. Leaving out the Jacob part that is.

"We have to get you to the front yard at eight." Hails grinned

"This Is so exciting."

"It's nothing."

"He kissed you!"

"Yeah."

"Was it good."

I smiled and tried to keep my face from getting red.

"Yeah it was good."

"Ok ready?" Z bobbed her head back and forth with an excited grin.

We all nodded.

"I'll drive." Hailey smiled.

We went downstairs and said good bye to my family. They all told Z and Hails to come back and again and that there always welcome.

I looked at my dad, who gave me a warning look. Before Hailey and Zoey got there he told me to be careful and if I needed anything at all to call him. He was still treating me like a child. I knew if it hadn't been for mom, he wouldn't have let me go. I smiled at him as we climbed in and were on our way to the party.

We arrived and the place was packed.

We called Braiden and Jordan and they came and met us at the car.

"Hey." they both smiled.

"So. Lets go." Braiden smiled at Zoey and grabbed her hand.

We started walking toward the house when someone's hands caught my sides making me jump slightly.

**OK I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT.. GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7:**

"Sorry." I turned and saw Kainan frowning slightly. "Didn't know you were ticklish."

"It's fine, just don't use it against me." I grinned.

"Deal." he nodded.

"Zoey, Hailey. Glad ya could make it."

"So are we." they both smiled at him.

"This is Braiden, and Jordan." Z introduced.

"Hey." they nodded at each other.

"Great house." Jordan added.

"Thanks. It's been in the family for years. If your still here after it dies down a little I'll give you a tour." he laughed as a few more cars pulled up.

"Is it ok to have this many people?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Parents aren't home. There away for three weeks on business in London." he shrugged. I could tell by his face that it bothered him.

"Well isn't that lucky." Hailey grinned.

"Well if it doesn't die down, I'll just have you guys back, on less, busy terms." he laughed again.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah." he nodded as we started heading toward the house.

"Is the land all yours?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"what's that building over there next to the house?"

"Oh that's the pool house. But its just like a smaller house. It has two rooms a bathroom, living room and a kitchen." he rolled his eyes.

"Sweet!" Braiden grinned.

"Welcome to my home. Please ignore the mess and noise. it's a party right?" Kainan laughed as he opened the front door.

There were people everywhere and the music was blaring. I realized when I looked around there was a keg visible in the kitchen.

Kainan must of seen my face. "There's other things to drink in there too. Some one brought a keg." he frowned.

"It's ok." I nodded.

"Well you going to watch the band?"

"Sure, when do you start?"

"Bout an hour." he smiled.

"So, do I get to know what your playing?" I grinned.

"Eh, not yet."

"When?"

"About an hour." he laughed.

"Funny."

"I thought so." he shrugged.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

"Come with me." he grabbed my hand and lead me to the stairs. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"My room I want to show you something."

"uh."

"Nes." he laughed. "If I wanted to seduce you, do you think I'd do it now, at a crowded party? I like you, but I'm not a dog." he laughed.

"I sorry." I nodded and followed him through the people up the stairs.

We went up another flight of stairs and he pulled out a set of keys.

"Keys?" I laughed.

"I locked all the doors I didn't want people to get into."

"Good idea."

He unlocked the door and pushed open the door.

Revealing a huge bedroom. With a large king sized bed in the center.

On the left hand wall was rows and rows of shelves. Full of records. With an old time record player on a stand next to them.

There was a large shelf of Cd's on either side of the records.

I looked around and on the opposite wall there was another row of shelves that held hundreds of DVD's.

I walked over to the records and fingered through them.

There was an assortment of everything.

"Answer your question?"

"Yeah. Wow."

He just laughed.

I sat down on the bed and looked around me.

"It's sad I know. Nothing special or kick ass."

"Sadly enough your room looks like mine." I laughed.

"that's good to know."

"So for your band, do you play or sing?"

"Both. Guitar mainly. But I can play the drums."

"That's pretty cool."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

He nodded with a shy grin. "If you want."

"Yeah. I think I could rock." I giggled as I grabbed the hat that was on his bedpost and placed it on my head.

"Looks better on you than it does on me.' he laughed.

I shrugged.

"You know, your different."

"uhm is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Good, Definitely good." he sat down next to me. "Your just different, than the rest of them. You don't really care how people see you or what they think. Your laid back and down to earth. Everyone else is just so into the latest drama and gossip at school. Worrying about whether there butt looks to big in a pair of pants., or if there boobs look good in a certain shirt." he must have seen me look down at myself because he laughed lightly. "By the way your butt looks great, and so do your boobs. Not that I noticed."

"Right. Not that you noticed." I titled my head at him. "I'm glad you, didn't, notice."

He smiled at me.

There was a knock at his door and we both turned.

Kieran opened the door followed by Z and Hailey.

"They didn't want to go looking through the house. They needed to find you." Kieran smiled. "I figured you'd be my brother."

"Uh, Nes, not to like interrupt or anything." Z frowned.

"But, there's a really big guy downstairs looking for you." Hailey finished.

My first thoughts were Emmett. Something bad happen. I shot up and headed for the door.

"He looks like he's from the reservation or something." Z grinned. "other wise he's pretty hott." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice but I knew I didn't succeed. I saw Hailey glare quickly at her.

"Well he does."

"Dammit." I swore under my breath.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, no. I don't know." I groaned.

"where is he?"

"downstairs."

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

I felt someone's warm hand gently grab my arms from behind.

"You ok?" I looked up and nodded at Kainan.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I mean unless you want to go back downstairs. Your set is probably going to start soon."

He nodded with a grin. "Yeah. I have to make sure it's ready."

"Where is he downstairs."

"Probably at the stairs waiting with Braiden and Jordan where we left em." Hailey smiled.

I sighed. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."

"Are you going to be ok? who is he?" Z looked at me.

"Yeah I'll deal with it."

"Let me guess. Idiot?" Kainan grinned at me.

"You got it." I sighed as i walked downstairs.

sure enough Jacob was standing at the bottom with a pissed off look on his face. Trying to look at tough with his stupid big muscled arms crossed. God why did he have to look so hot.

"What are you doing here?" I shot him a glare as I reached the bottom step.

"You going to be ok?" Kainan put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, go make sure you're all ready to rock." I smiled at him.

He nodded and walked away with Kieran. Hailey and Zoey were standing next to me, along with Braiden and Jordan.

I sighed. "Jacob, this is Braiden, Jordan, Hailey and Zoey."

He nodded at them as they said hi.

"Who was he?" his voice was on the verge of being mean. I saw he was trying to stay calm.

"He was none of your business."

"Look, Rosalie told me where to find you."

"Great, I'll be sure to lie to them next time."

"Nes. Come on we need to talk."

"No we don't. there is nothing to talk about." I saw out of the corner of my eye my friends backed up, trying to give us privacy. I also saw they stayed close enough so they could eavesdrop.

"Yes there is."

"Jacob just go home."

"I'm not going, we need to talk, and you weren't at the house."

"I do not always have to be at the house. Or am I not allowed to have a life?"

"I didn't say you couldn't have a life. I just expected you to be there."

"Yeah well that didn't give you the right to follow me."

He just stared at me. Finally he stepped forward and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, we need to talk. Outside."

"No." I growled and pulled my arm free.

"Nes, you ok?" I heard Kainan ask from behind me.

"Yeah. Fine. Jacob was just leaving."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't, and especially not here!"

"I don't care. He can stay Nes. If you want him to." Kainan said as he came beside me. "But I was just coming to tell you were all set. Were going to start."

"Ok. I'll be there." I nodded at him.

He smiled and gently put his hand on my shoulder. "You sure your ok?"

"Fine."

"Who are you?" Jacobs voice was low and mean.

Kainan didn't even flinch as Jacob stepped closer to him. Jacob was easily bigger, and taller.

Kainan lifted his eye brow at Jacob. "Kainan. You are you?"

Jacob glowered at him.

"You sure your ok?"

"She's fine."

"Some how I don't remember asking you, if SHE was ok." Kainan kept his face even and focused.

"Look you really don't want to piss me off."

Kainan just looked at Jacob with a grin.

"I'm a real animal." Jacob grinned a evil grin at him.

"I'll be fine. I'll be right there. Jacob, was just leaving." I cut in before anything else could happen. Kainan smiled at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. He touched my arm gently and walked away.

"an animal?" I shot Jacob an evil stare.

He shrugged.

"Jacob just go. I cant believe you would come here. I'll make sure I lie to Rosalie next time. God I cant believe the one freaking time I want to get out and actually have a life outside of my family. You have to come and ruin it." I heard the band start playing.

"You guys go, I'll be there." I turned around to my friends.

"You sure?" Z smiled.

"You don't need us to help?" Jordan eyed Jacob.

"I mean the guys like a truck." Braiden grinned.

"Like I'd hurt her." I heard Jacob mutter under his breath.

"he may be a truck but I can handle him." I heard Jacob snort.

They all nodded and pushed through the crowd.

"Look I'm done. Stay don't stay. I really don't care. Just leave me alone. I'm going to have a good time, for once in my life. Now my friend is playing and I have already missed probably two songs. So if you'll excuse me." I tried to keep my voice even as I turned and walked away from him.

**OK I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT.. GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8:**

I found a place next to my friend right in front of the little stage that was set up for the band.

I came in just as they were ending there second song.

Kainan smiled at me. I realized he had a guitar, and the mic clipped to his shirt. Kieran had a guitar and was standing in front of a mic. Only his guitar was different. I'd have to ask the difference when they were done.

There was some tall lanky dark haired boy on the drums behind them I recognized him from school but for the life of me couldn't remember his name.

"There really good." Z smiled at me as she leaned onto Braiden.

I felt Jacob behind me, and I looked. Sure enough he was directly behind me. I frowned at him and he came out beside me. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the band.

"God there hot." Hailey grinned at me and I smiled back. "And Kainan totally has the hotts for your." She laughed. I felt Jacob stiffen beside me.

I turned my attention back to the band as the music started playing. Kainan was the only one playing at first.

I smiled as Kainan grinned down at me. I saw him tapping his foot matching the beat and then he grinned once more and started. His eyes never left mine.

_~~I'm just as nervous as youlast night I took one look at youand I got this feeling you're the right one~~_

I heard Jacob laugh from beside me and I shot him a glare.

"What?" he smiled at me.

_~~you know which feeling is the right one,the right oneThis is what it looks likethis is what it feels likeand this is your heart beating faster,faster~~_

"Give me a break." Jacob coughed. I smacked him but turned my attention back to Kainan.

_~~I'll lose my voiceif you won't make a choiceI'll lose my headif you go to him againI'll lose my mindif you won't take me back tonighttake me back tonightI hope I'm not pressuring youthat's the last thing I'd ever want to docause you know which feeling's the right onethe right one~~_

Kainan jumped off the stage landing in front of me while singing. Which got a yell from the crowd. I laughed as he grinned at me again and came and sang directly in front of me. Like he was singing just for me.

_~~This is what it looks likethis is what it feels like~~_

He put his head on my forehead at the end of the line and sang directly at me.

_~~and this is your heart beating faster,faster~~ _

he spun around from me with a grin and hopped back on stage as I laughed and clapped along with everyone else.

I saw Jacob cross his arms.

"You've got to be kidding me." he growled under his breath. I rolled my eyes ignoring him.

~~_I'll lose my voiceif you wont make a choiceI'll lose my headif you go to him againI'll lose my mindif you won't take me back tonighttake me back tonight ~~_

Kieran jumped up and spun landing directly next to his brother and they had there backs to each other as they played there guitars and sang into the same mic.

_~~I can't stand thisI can't just watch you get hurtyou know which feeling is the right onethe right oneThis is what it looks likethis is what it feels likeand this is your heart beating faster,fasterI'll lose my voiceif you wont make a choiceI'll lose my headif you go to him againI'll lose my mindif you won't take me back tonighttake me back~~_

They pushed off each other and went back to there original places. _I'll lose my voiceif you wont make a choiceI'll lose my headif you go to him againI'll lose my mindif you won't take me back tonighttake me back tonight~~_

The whole house shook with applause and screams.

"Alright that's it for now. We'll be back later. Enjoy the party!" Kieran yelled into his mic.

"And don't break my house!" Kainan laughed. As he placed his guitar down.

He jumped down again in front me.

"So." he smiled.

"so." I laughed.

"Oh come on. Give me a break." Jacob sneered.

"That was totally hot." Some red haired girl came up to Kainan.

"Thank's." he nodded and she giggled and flipped her hair flirty at him and walked away.

I heard Jacob snort.

"Now that the circus is over. Can we talk?"

"No."

"Maybe you should go."

"Maybe this isn't any of your bussiness." Jacob snapped.

"Look. I'm not trying to get in your bussiness but she obviously doesn't want you here." Kainan came back at him with the same amount of force and anger in his voice. I was surprised how not scared he was. Hell if I saw Jacob and his size' I'd be terrified.

"I'll only go if she tells me to." he eyed me.

"Go." I spat at him.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me.

"Look Jake. I am out having fun. Away from my family. Just go. Please. We can talk later."

"fine. Whatever. But tonight. We need to talk tonight."

"I don't know what time I'll be home." I looked at Kainan.

"I didn't see your car. Will you need a ride."

"No."

"I'm bringing her home."

"Great." Jacob rolled his eyes ignoring Kainan. "Fine. I'll wait at your house."

"Don't wait up."

"Were talking tonight. I'll just stay up and play games with Emmett."

I groaned. "Fine."

"Fine." he smiled.

"Ugh. For once. I hope my… I hope Edward hurts you!" I spat and stomped off.

Zoey and Hailey followed me to the stairs again. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Fine."

"Who was he?"

"It's.. complicated." Braiden, Jordan and Kainan quickly followed and were standing around me.

"Ex?" Hailey frowned.

"Not exactly."

"Well then girl. I'm lost. cause you have two totally fine men eyeing you up and.." her smile vanished as she realized Kainan was right behind her. "Oh, sorry, Kainan."

"It's fine." he laughed.

"We never dated. We talked about it. But apparently to him I'm just a child."

"He's a big idiot." I grinned at Kainan.

"Some one told me that before." I laughed.

"Maybe he was right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well hell. You got the hot bad boy in a band."

"And the big muscled animal." Zoey added to Hailey's sentence.

"and there both tall dark and handsome." Hailey smiled at Kainan.

"thanks." he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ain't the people down at the Reservation like into all that ancestor was a bear kind of thing?" Jordan frowned.

"Wolves actually." Kainan smiled. I eyed him suspiciously. "But its all just legends. Like some one can actually turn into an animal."

"It's like superman. Totally fake." Z laughed.

"Yeah. Fake." I smiled. Crap.

I'm going to go ask your totally fine brother to dance." Hailey bounced off.

"Care to dance?" Kainan put his hand out in front of me.

I nodded and placed my hand in his.

"So not only do you have the beach out there, but you have an awesome pool on the side of the house." Jordan laughed as he walked off.

Z led Braiden away from the stairs to dance in front of us. She led us close to the speakers system.

"So I'm glad you came." Kainan yelled slightly.

"Me too." I smiled. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Jake."

"Don't be. He's an idiot, who doesn't realize what he's got in front of him."

The song died down and a slow song came on. I blushed red as Kainan smiled down at me.

"still want to dance?"

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I brought my hands up around his neck.

"So did I tell you yet that you look amazing?"

"No, you haven't."

"Well what was I thinking. You look stunning."

I blushed and hid my face from him.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I grinned up at him.

He was wearing jeans, with a dark grayish black button up shirt that hug him nicely. The top few buttons were unbuttoned and you could see his bare chest underneath.

He grabbed my hand in his, and pulled away slightly lifting my arm up over my head, he spun me slowly.

I laughed as I spun completely around and faced him again.

We danced for a while. Fast songs, slow songs and everything in between. Talking the entire time.

He only has one brother, Kieran, he has one sister who is away off at college. She's older. Him and Kieran are actually twins. Even though they don't look completely alike. You can at least see the resemblance. His parents are hardly ever home. His dad is a big time business man who travels a lot. He's used to it. But I could see the sadness in his eyes. I could tell it bothered him that they were never around. But I didn't push the subject.

He's been playing since he was old enough to hold a guitar, and recently just took up the drums.

He moved back to forks because Kieran got into some trouble at his old school. He got expelled for putting his one teachers car in the gym. I didn't ask how he got it in there. His parents told them they were moving back here. Because they never got into trouble here. He informed me that it wasn't they didn't get into trouble. They just never got caught.

I figured the behavior was Kieran's way of trying to get his parents attention but again I didn't push the subject.

I also told him all about me. Well the stuff I could tell him anyway. About my 'adoptive family.'

He said he remembered hearing about them. But he cant recall seeing them at all, but he didn't really pay attention.

It was pitch black as we pulled into the long driveway.

"So do ya think the idiot is playing with Emmett like he said?"

"I don't know."

"He's your, brother." he asked making sure he was keeping up.

I nodded as the house came into view.

"wow and you thought my place was nice."

"You have a beach."

"True, but this is pretty amazing without a beach. Mines only cool because of it." he laughed.

His laugh stopped short. I followed his gaze and saw Jacob standing with his arms folded on the porch.

"Well that answers that question." he smiled as he parked the car a little ways away from Jacob, who didn't move.

Kainan looked at me and I turned away from Jacobs glaring stare to meet his gaze.

"Well I'm glad you came. I had a great time."

I smiled at him. "Me too."

"You'll have to come back with Zoey and them show you the whole house. Come swim." he smiled.

"We can talk to them on Monday at school." I nodded.

"So….how pissed, would he be if, I, kissed you?" I stared at his smiling face for a few seconds. Did he really just ask that. Oh god.

"Pissed." I assured him.

"I can deal with it." he grinned and leaned toward me.

**Ooooohhhh!!! **

**OK GIMME SAY 6 REVIEWS AND WE FIND OUT JACOBS REACTION… ALONG WITH THE NEXT JUICY CHAPTER!!**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**Most of you are amazing reviewers.. Gave me six reviews in a day!! So as promised.. Her is your next chapter!! **

**Keep the reviews coming and you might get lucky and get two chapters in one day! **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 9:**

His lips met mine gently. They were soft and warm. I felt him move slightly and suddenly his hand touched my cheek gently holding me closer to him. The kiss was passionate and scary. It was amazing. Granted I didn't have anything to compare it to. I mean yeah Jacob and me had kissed but never like this. It was always a how you kiss your brother kind. So really, I had nothing to compare it to, but still.

He pulled away slowly, letting his fingers gently trace my jaw line.

I saw him glance over at Jacob and grin. I was afraid to look so I took a quick peak out of the corner of my eye.

I knew that Jacob was using all the strength he had not to phase and rip Kainan to pieces.

"I can almost feel the daggers slicing into me." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"thanks for the ride." I smiled at him. "Now I have to go deal with the, animal." I laughed.

"right. Well I'll see you Monday at school." he smiled at me as I climbed out of the car.

I waved as he pulled away.

I heard a few footsteps and knew Jacob was directly behind me now.

I groaned and turned to face him.

He was seething and the look on his face scared me slightly.

"Jacob, I don't want to fight."

"Apparently." his voice was cold.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you want then. What do you want to say?" I snapped.

"I don't know."

"Well say something. don't just stand there seething like a child!"

"what do you want me to say?"

"Ugh this is getting us no where Jacob. Maybe the whole imprint thing just, isn't for us!"

"What?" he asked astonished.

"Nothing! What do you want from me Jacob?"

"I don't know." his voice was gentler, sad even.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"You like him." it wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"He's a friend." I stated bluntly.

"You like him, as more." he refused to look at me.

I sighed. "I don't know. I just met him." it was the truth. I knew I liked him. But I didn't know how much. I mean I love Jacob. But this is new. Something different. He actually showed general interest in me. Rather than the lets be friends kind Jacob was throwing at me.

"You kissed him."

"I, he, so! It is none of your business who I do and don't kiss. None what so ever!"

He just stood there.

"Imprint, you are what I need. But maybe it's the other way around. Were friends. that's what you keep telling me. So I can kiss who ever the hell I want to!" I spat.

"I've explained imprinting to you." his eyes were sad. "Nessie, my love isn't something I can deny. Of course I have plans to marry you, and continue our life together. But until the time is right I have to forget my attraction for you, to just try and lead a normal life around you. But it's hard." my head went back to the day on the beach when I got the exact same speech pretty much, Again. It was like he had it memorized the same lines over and over again.

"No! Tell me something else!"

"Like what?" his voice was icy again. He was getting mad.

"I don't know. Something different! it's always the same with you! The same words, always. It's never something different. It's like some stupid speech that you stupid wolves give those you imprint on! Ya'll have it memorized!"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"tell me something else. For once in your life. Tell me how YOU feel. Not how the stupid imprint is supposed to work, that yeah your going to marry me but until the right time bull crap!" I shouted and stared at him. "tell me something real." I whispered.

"I don't like you kissing him." he finally said after a few moments. That set me off. How dare he, who did he think he was? My boyfriend? Oh no he cant be that. I'm to young. I don't understand!

"You don't own me. You cant tell me what to do. You and me. Were nothing. Were friends. that's it. I'm to young and childish for you! I cant possibly feel the same way about you that you do me. I don't understand those feelings, and the imprint bull shit!" I was screaming at him, I lost it and pushed him backwards, letting my anger get the best of me. "Friends, lead a normal life. Plans don't mean anything! Your words mean nothing! You plan to be with me someday. But oh no wait. I'm to young. You love me, but me, I cant feel that. I don't understand it. My feelings are all wrong. What I feel isn't real! I cant possibly be in love with Jacob black!" my eyes shot open and the words were out of my mouth before I realized.

I turned around and refused to look at him. My chest was rising and falling, my breathing was deep and rapid. I was pissed. I didn't realize when I started crying, but tears were soaking the front of my shirt now.

"I should have known! The only reason you stuck around was because of some mutated wolf gene! Because you imprinted! Not because you wanted to! You had to!" I sobbed.

"No, that's not It! And you know it. I had…"

"You had to stay. Because you imprinted. You never wanted to. don't lie to me Jacob!" I screamed and turned around scaring him with my abruptness. Tears were streaming down my face as I cried like I had never cried before. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Sure I liked Kainan he was new and interesting. He showed interest. But who was I kidding. I was irrevocably in love with Jacob.

I went to turn around and walk away when big strong warm hands grabbed my arms and kept me still. He turned me around slowly to face him. I refused to look at him so I chose to stare at the ground.

"Renessme Carly Cullen!" he scolded softly. He never called me by my full name. Only on occasion, but rarely ever did he use it. but this time he caught my attention. Reluctantly I looked up, into his dark brown eyes. He was silently pleaded. "Do you honestly believe that for one minute that imprinting is what kept me around all this time?" Obviously it was a rhetorical question. So I just kept staring at him, letting the tears flow freely. "I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you, imprint or no imprint, you are my world. The way your bronze curls just bounce back into place even after helmet hair from riding the bike with me. The way your deep brown eyes always seem to shine. illuminating the whole world. My world. The way your lips curve into a pout when you don't get your way, or the way you bite your lip when you want to say something but your afraid or nervous. The way you blush when you get embarrassed." he reached up and wiped tears from my face with his fingers. "Everything about you, is the reason I am here. No stupid imprint, just you. Always you. One smile can turn the rainiest day in this dreary place shine like no other. Nes, I love you." I stared into his eyes, and saw nothing but the love he had. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I rushed forward grabbing him by the neckline of his shirt and pulling him down to me. I stood in my tiptoes and used his shoulders to pull myself the rest of the way up. I crushed my lips onto his.

He seemed slightly nervous and didn't react at first. He just stood there. Still as a statue. His hands resting on my sides.

I pulled away slightly. Letting my arms fall. I knew it was to good to be true. Tears welled up again. I couldn't keep the pain and rejection from my face.

He looked and saw the hurt expression on my face. His eyes got slightly wider as realization struck him. He shook his head a few times and suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me forcefully closer to him. crushing me against his warm body.

His lips met mine with such force and such passion. I felt like my head was going to explode. I had never felt anything more amazing than that. I reacted instantly and locked my arms around his neck.

I tangled my hands in the back of his hair, as his hands explored my back and sides in a whole new way.

I pressed myself closer to him. As close as I could get. My body fit perfectly against his. It was a mix. Cold and warm all in one. Ice and fire. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me from the ground so I wouldn't have to stretch so far.

I felt his tongue graze along the bottom of my lip. Sending a shiver of sensations down my spine. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

I was wrong. This was more amazing than before.

Out tongues soon found a perfect rhythm.

We pulled apart gently, both gasping for air. Allowing us the long awaited breath we needed.

He gently left a trail of kisses down my cheek along my neck, down my collarbone and back to my neck.

He gently grazed my ear with his teeth, making me shudder.

"I love you." he whispered. I smiled widely at him. He had always said it. All the time actually. But now, it had a whole new meaning.

**Ooooohhhh!!! **

**Did I tell you? Juicy!!! Told ya :- D lol.. **

**Hmmm much more to come… shall we find out exactly what??? **

**Give me another 5 reviews and you get your next chapter!!! **

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**DAMN 11 REVIEWS!! THAT IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!! KEEP IT UP!! **

**I know I said two reviews in one day for last night.. But we had a lil pet vet emergency.. We were at my friends and we had to rush her dog to the ER vet because he got smacked in the face but a 2.5lb quoit.. (its like horseshoes.) he stopped moving. Went into shock.. Came back and was walking and stuff but he looked really in pain so we had to take him to the er lol.. **

**don't worry he is ok.. Just in pain and probably has a major headache :-/**

**Anyways.. So since I was not able to post the second chap for last night.. I figure with 11 reviews.. **

**You deserve some special.. So I am going to post two today!! Lol.. And if your really really lucky.. When I get back from the store and doing errands.. You might just get a third for tonight! :-D **

**keep the reviews coming!! the more reviews.. the more I update.**

**Chapter 10:**

I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands slowing found there way down to my butt. Holding me up and close to him. I trailed my lips gently down his cheek to his neck.

I nipped a little and he shivered making me grin. I didn't know just the slightest touch could make some one do that. I switched sides and tried my luck again. Sure enough his shoulders tightened and a slight shiver went through his body.

I brought my lips back to his and nibbled gently on the bottom of his lip. I heard a slight moan escape him. I slid my left hand down and under his shirt, touching his bare skin with my fingers. I traced his waist line, feeling his stomach tense up at my touch.

He pulled away abruptly, startling me.

"did I hurt you?" trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "No. never." his voice was barely a whisper and sounded strained. Like he was out of breath.

"Well. What's wrong?" I asked slightly hurt.

"nothing. Your just."

"Just what?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He gently bent and kissed my forehead. "I have waited for this for so long. I never thought it would actually get here. I couldn't imagine it being this good."

"then what's wrong?"

"I," he sighed.

"Look if you don't want to then fine." I shoved away from him. It didn't do any good. He didn't let me go.

"That's not it." he pulled me closer.

"Then what?"

"Nes, you don't realize. I your,"

"If you say I'm to young for this I'm going to kill you." I threatened.

"No, not that. Just ugh." he wiped his face with his right hand. My eyes popped open suddenly.

"Your afraid of sex." I stated bluntly.

"Not afraid. Just, this was working its way there."

I just stared at him.

He didn't say anything so I decided id approach it from a different angel. I bent forward and nipped at his neck. While at the same time I managed to finagle my way in under his shirt and trace my finger tips down the length of his spine. Sending shudders through his entire body.

He moaned lightly. "Your testing my control. Not to mention your father would kill me."

"I wouldn't let him." I teased as I bit his ear gently.

"Nes." he whispered. "Come on." he pulled away gently.

I laughed. "Come on Jacob. I'm not dumb. It's not like I haven't had the 'sex talk'." I laughed. "But seriously. I'm a vampire for pete sakes who cares?"

"I care." he said annoyed.

I looked at him surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

"Look. Nessie. I love you. I plan to... Do that.." he made weird face at the word that. But continued none the same. "But I want it to be right, I want it to be perfect. I didn't just want it to be oh hey lets go do it now that were together. I didn't want that. If I gave you that impression I'm sorry."

"Jacob. I'm not ready for sex."

His eyes narrowed on me. "I was just joking. Slightly. I mean I liked the reaction I got from you. You were satisfied, you like it. Which means you liked me." I frowned

"is that what this is about?" he gently plucked my hand from underneath his shirt.

I just stared at him. "well. Yeah. Jacob before this you showed no interest in me at all. I tried everything and anything I could think of to get you to notice me. Nothing worked. I was to young or whatever. At least making out with you I, I got something. I got a reaction that wasn't you screaming at me or telling me I was to young. It was like you cared."

He sighed. "Nes come here." he pulled me into a big hug. "I love you. I really do. I have always loved you. But this had to be your decision. It had to be all you."

"What do you mean?"

"I," he sighed. "I wasn't even suppose to tell you about the imprinting thing. Your father almost threw me through a wall when he found out I did. But you heard Quil talking and…" he frowned.

"What do you mean? he threw you through a wall?"

"No, well almost. But that's not the point. The point was. The only reason I was allowed anywhere near you, to get close to you, to be friends with you, was if I promised your mother and mostly your father, that I would let you come to those feelings on your own. I wouldn't force it on you. You had to realize it all on your own."

"I, I don't understand."

"You had to realize your feelings for me on your own. "

Again I looked at him confused.

"I wasn't allowed to act on my feelings. I promised I wouldn't. I swore to your parents that I would let you find it out on your own." He smiled at me. "I mean I always knew we were meant for each other. I always knew that we would be together in the end. But I never knew when. I never knew when you would realize you had feelings for me too." he frowned.

"I had to wait, and wait until your realized it. You had to develop feelings for me on your own. I was even risking telling you I love you and about the imprint more than once. After the fact your dad found out I told you the first time. He told me I better not mention it again. But you just kept asking about it." he grinned.

"So… let me get this straight. You've liked me for a while. But you couldn't act on those feelings or show me those feelings until I myself came to have feelings for you?" he nodded with a grin.

What the heck? Was he an idiot or just blind? What was I trying to do for months? Get his attention. Get him to like me. Realize I wasn't just some stupid child. What the hell was I doing all that for. My health?

I growled lightly and I smacked him directly on the back of his head.

"ouch what was that for?"

I glared at him.

"That was for being an idiot!" I can not believe he honestly didn't realize I liked him before this. Was I that bad at flirting and trying to seduce him? Seriously.

No that couldn't be. He had to much enjoyment out of before.

What the crap?

He looked at me puzzled and rubbed the back of his head where I had smacked him.

"I have been trying to get you to notice me for months!" I spat.

"I've tried everything! I even resorted to searching the internet for ways to get guys attention. 101 ways!" I blurted throwing my hands up over my head.

"You seemed uninterested. Like I wasn't even there. Like I didn't exist. Well that or you blew up at me." I frowned.

"The bikini." he whispered in awe.

"One of em." I rolled my eyes at him. "I thought It was a nice bikini. A good idea. But then you royally flipped out on me!"

"I, I'm sorry. You looked," he paused. "Amazing."

"Well you sure as hell didn't act like it!" I frowned.

"I'm sorry. it's just." he frowned now.

"What? Did I look that bad? Was I that bad at getting you to notice me? God I must have looked like a retard!"

"You looked amazing! Honestly my jaw dropped. It was just."

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"I, you." he sighed. "I've had to tell myself for so long. I've had it in my head all that time." he paused and smiled at me.

"It's still a surprise to me that your not a little kid anymore. I'm still not used to it." he flicked the bottom of my tank top and eyed me up and down pausing slightly at my exposed chest. "I've had to resist things, I've had to tell myself over and over that it wasn't the right time. You had to come to those feelings on your own. All the while wanting to whisk you away and tell you everything and make you fall madly in love with me. I just didn't, notice. I guess I was keeping it all held in I didn't notice the, effort." he frowned.

"you don't have to whisk me away anywhere. I'm already in love with you." I whispered.

**Hmmm much more to come… shall we find out exactly what???**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**AS PROMISED.. HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR TODAY… AND AS I SAID… **

**Keep the reviews coming and you might get lucky and get THREE chapters in one day! **

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 11:**

"Nessie. I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"Don't. it's ok now." I smiled at him

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

I nodded. "Guess we have to tell them huh?"

"Well they knew it was coming."

"they did?"

He just smiled at me.

"Right." I grinned and headed toward the door.

Jacob grabbed my hand as we walked inside.

"How was the party?" Alice smiled, her eyes catching Jacob and following down to our hands. "Good I see?" she smiled and walked away.

"She knew." Jacob and I said simultaneously.

My dad walked into the room and caught sight of me and Jacob. His eyes got large and his mouth tightened into a line.

"Bella!" he yelled.

"Dad." he narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

"Bella!" he yelled again.

"What?" she came down the stairs. "hi honey. Jacob." she turned to my dad. "What. Why are you yelling." he just stared at me and Jacob.

She turned and followed his gaze to our interlocked hands. I smiled at her.

"Edward." my mom said calmly.

"Don't Edward me. She, him." he groaned. "You!" he glared at Jacob.

"Don't glare at him!" I snapped.

"Edward." my mom warned.

"Edward, she came to this all on her own." Jacob said with a smile.

"Don't you talk to me!"

"Dad!"

"No. this, no. I wont allow it. Your to young. He is to old. No." he glared at Jacob.

I groaned. "I. am. Not. A. child." I spat. "You can not tell me who I can and cant date!"

"I forbid it." he glared.

I laughed. "Your forbid it? Really? Your really going to try that?" "I am your father and you will do as your told!"

"I will listen and obey you when you have a reasonable excuse. There is no excuse for this! I am not a little kid anymore. Daddy I haven't been for a while!"

"I forbid it. Renesmee end of story. You are to stay away from my daughter!" he looked to Jacob. "No go! Get out. You stay away from her!"

"Jake just go." I sighed. "There is no reasoning with him." I smiled.

Jake just looked at me weird.

"You want him to go." my father nodded never loosing his glare. "fine."

"Come on Jake." I grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out the door.

"Renesmee!" I heard my dad yell after me.

"What are you doing?" Jacob frowned at me.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to him." I spat.

"We need to talk to him."

"Fine!" I kept walking. "You stay and talk. I'm going!" I took off at a run.

"Jacob!" I heard my mom call. I kept running. I couldn't believe him. What was he thinking? I know he was my father and all. But seriously. I am not a child. Yeah I may age rather quickly but still.

I groaned. I couldn't believe him.

I forbid you. What a tyrant.

I ran for a while. Came across the road and walked it for a while. Not really knowing where I was going. I sighed.

I saw headlights coming up fast. They slowed just as I jumped back into the woods. I decided to walk in the woods for a while. I finally found myself in a meadow. I plopped down I the middle and threw myself backwards.

This was ridicules.

I heard a twig snap and I sat up, looking around.

"Jacob?" I took a deep breath and stood up.

Another snap. I spun around. "Hello?"

Crap. What was I doing out here?

I groaned and turned around just in time to see a dark figure step out into the open.

I held my breath as the cloaked figure stepped forward.

"I'll just be going." I nodded and turned to run. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I screamed but they didn't let go. I struggled and squirmed trying to break free but it was no use.

I was lifted from my feet, dangling in the air.

I heard more snapping coming from in front of me. The cloaked figure must have help.

I screamed again as a figure stepped out of the woods. Far in front of me. I squinted but couldn't make it out.

I wiggled and almost got free. Now the other figure was to my right.

"You need to come with me." I heard a dark eerie voice come from underneath the cloak.

"the hell I do. Let me go!" I kicked.

"I can not. I have orders to bring you Renesmee."

I took a deep breath. They knew who I was. The Cullen name wouldn't save me now.

I screamed again.

"Nes!" I turned to the right and the second figure stepped closer. Kainan. Shit.

I shook my head. "RUN!" I screamed. His eyes got wide as he realized I was being held.

I kicked and screamed again. Trying to break free.

Kainan ran forward toward me. No. I shook my head again. Was he stupid. If I couldn't break free what was he going to do. The cloaked figure must be something other than human.

"No, Kainan stay back!" I warned.

"Get away loathsome mortal!" the figure hissed.

"Get off of her!" he shouted as he got closer.

Kainan looked around quickly seeing a small tree branch he picked it up.

The felt the cloaked figure shake from laughter.

"What pray tell do you plan to do with that?"

Kainan swung the branch. The figure grabbed it in his right hand and quickly ripped it from his grasp. I kicked and squirmed trying to break free. But the figure chucked the branch and quickly had both his arms wrapped around me.

In one swift movement he had a hold of Kainan's arm and was squeezing it. I saw Kainan's eyes get larger as he let out a choke of pain. I saw blood trickle down his arm as the figure dug his nails deep into his arm.

Suddenly he let his arm go and hit him square in the chest knocking Kainan back flying in the air a few feet away.

"Kainan!" I shouted as I watched his lifeless body on the ground.

His hold on me tightened and I felt a hand grasp my wrist and twist. I screamed in pain as he tried to pull me back. Further away from Kainan. Into the woods.

I saw Kainan move and push himself up.

"Nessie!" I heard it from behind me. The cloaked figure spun around with me in there arms.

"Jacob!" crap. I shook my head at him as he started to shake. Don't phase he's human. Kainan. Crap. As if it his couldn't get any worse. He charged running toward me.

I felt the air shift and change. Just as Jacob changed right before my eyes in the air. He landed in his wolf form in front of me.

I slightly heard the words holy shit come from behind me.

The cloaked figure released me with a gasp. I fell to the ground and landed with a thump on my leg. Knocking the wind out of my lungs in the process.

I saw Jacob's wolf form leap into the air over me. Heading in the direction the cloaked figure ran.

I pushed my self up and held my left wrist with my right hand. It was throbbing.

I sat there gasping for air.

I heard running footsteps as Kainan ran and ducked sliding in the grass toward me.

"Are you ok?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded not trusting my own voice.

"Can you breath." I nodded again.

"Let me see your wrist." I shot him a look and shook my head. Clutching my wrist closer to me.

"Nes." he urged me reaching out toward my hand.

I sighed and let him take my wrist.

"Ow!" I spat as he squeezed my hand. I yanked my hand back and smacked him.

"Well at least its not broken." he grinned. "I think it's just bruised. You can obviously move it. But I would still have your uh, Dr. Dad look at it."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm great. I just got thrown in the air a few feet. Saw a man turn into a humongous wolf. Said man also happens to be my competition for you." he frowned. "And I totally cant beat a wolf. I mean how do you do that?" he shook his head. "I sure as hell cant. I mean. crap I'm rambling. I ramble when I'm nervous. Ok I'm just going to take a few breaths. Breath." he nodded with a grim smile.

"I, I can explain. I'm sure of it." I tried to smile. He just nodded.

I heard a loud snarl come from some where in the woods.

Kainan jumped and looked around worried.

"Are there more. Uhm, wolves?"

I just stared at him.

"Now I know what he meant by he's an animal. He wasn't kidding." he laughed. But it was a different laugh. Slightly worried laugh. "I've seen movies like this. Werewolves. Great. Next your going to tell me there's witches and werewolves. Fairies even." he laughed another nervous laugh and then I saw him bit his bottom lip.

Great he was having a nervous break down.

Kainan jumped practically out of his skin when a loud howl echoed through the trees, answered by another low howl.

"Are you ok? Really?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.

He nodded. "Fine. Freaking out, but fine."

"Your bleeding." I noticed as I looked at his arm.

"I, sure. I didn't even notice." he shrugged.

"your bleeding a lot."

I realized he was also pale. But I guess when the fantasy world of make believe is suddenly knocking on your door it was to be expected.

"Take off your shirt."

"I, what?" he spat.

"Just give me your shirt."

"Well we haven't even been on a first date yet and already your asking me to take off my clothes. Why I'm surprised at you." he grinned.

"It's to stop you from bleeding to death. The cut is really deep."

He went to lift his shirt up over his head and winced in pain at his arm.

I pushed myself onto my knees and kneeled in front of him grabbing the bottom of his shirt and hoisting it up over his head.

"AH careful arm still attached and bleeding"

"Sorry." I frowned as I sat back down in front of him.

I dabbed his cut with his shirt. Soaking up the blood.

"Put pressure on it." I let him take the shirt from me and I straightened myself out and unhooked my belt.

He looked at me very peculiar until I tightened it above his elbow.

"Ah. What are you doing Dr Quinn."

"Your bleeding a lot. This will help stop the bleeding. Just keep pressure on it."

"Ok. Dr. Quinn medicine woman."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jacob!" I shouted. I needed to have him tell my family a message. Get Carlisle here right away. Kainan was loosing a lot of blood. Fast.

"I feel dizzy."

"Ok well you have to stay with me ok. Tell me about a new song for the band? What was the song called you played earlier?"

"Plain white.." the rest of his sentence was a mumble.

"Jacob!" I shouted again.

"Stop yelling." Kainan whispered.

"No wake up." I smacked his face a few times.

"Hey, hey!" he shook himself and glared at me. "What are you doing crazy?"

"Stay with me." I ordered.

"What's your favorite color?

"Green."

"Hey mine too."

"ok." he shook his head at me.

"Kainan!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling." he whispered.

"Because you have to stay awake."

"I am awake." I took the blood soaked shirt from him. Crap this was bad.

I looked around but didn't see any other option. Crap.

I lifted my tank top up over my head and balled it up. I really liked that shirt too. I frowned as I placed it on his cut. Letting it soak up more blood.

"Ow. That stings." he whined.

"Baby."

He opened his eyes at stared at me. "Wha.. Why are you shirtless?" he tilted his head at me but didn't take his eyes off my chest.

"Oh sure now you stay awake." I smacked his un injured arm making his head snap up and meet my eyes.

"Why are you smacking the guy that's bleeding to death?" he laughed.

"Your not bleeding to death." I smiled at him. "You just have to stay awake. For me. Ok?"

He nodded and glanced down at my bra again. He grinned. "Well if I would have known getting hurt would have been a way to get your attention I would have done it days ago." he joked.

"funny."

He nodded. "I thought so." his words were beginning to slur.

He looked behind me for a second.

I saw his eyes get wide and he screamed a blood curdling scream.

**Uh oh!! What is it?!?!?**

**shall we find out exactly what???**

**Give me 7 reviews and you get your next chapter!! **

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**ENJOY!**

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 12:**

He coughed and made a face, before relaxing. I spun around in surprise just as he spoke.

"The wolf is back." he groaned.

I turned and saw Jakes russet wolf form behind me.

His eyes frozen on my chest as well. He looked at me and titled his big furry head giving me a big goofy wolf grin.

"I'll explain later just stop staring!" I spat. "You need to have them bring Carlisle. Like now!" I ordered.

He nodded.

"Jake. Now!" he nodded again. "Don't just stand there!" he whimpered and rolled his eyes at me.

I glared at him.

His eyes looked up and down me.

"stop!" I turned away from him just to be met by the same fate from Kainan. Only he looked slightly drugged and as pale as my family but he grinned and nodded at me.

"So is he like your pet?"

Jacob growled lightly from behind me.

I shot him a warning look.

There was a low howl and I saw Quil emerge in his wolf form on the other side of the meadow.

"Ohgreat..twooooo of emm."

I spun around and kneeled back in front of Kainan.

"Kainan open your eyes. Look at me."

"I'm trying, but I'm tired." he had to pause after each word. His voice was becoming very soft, and he was slurring his words.

"Please." I begged shaking him slightly.

I felt the air change and turned my head to see Jacob slipping pants on and Quil running over to me already clothed.

"Here." Jacob pulled me to a standing position and helped me slid into an over sized button up shirt.

I frowned at him.

"I already told them to call Carlisle. I could smell the blood."

I nodded again.

"Hey wake up." Jacob gently kicked Kainan's foot.

"Jacob." I pushed him and kneeled back down.

"Come on. Wake up. Stay awake."

He opened his eyes and frowned at me.

"You got another shirt." he pouted.

I laughed. "Yeah. Now look here just look at me."

He nodded.

"I'm really dizzy." he sighed.

"I know. Just stay focused."

"I see the wolves left?" and then his eyes caught Jacob. "Oh fuck." he frowned. "What is going on. I mean." he groaned. "my head hurts."

"Don't strain yourself to hard." Jacob grinned.

"Stop." I glared a him.

I felt a whoosh of air and Carlisle was suddenly next to me.

"Oh thank god."

"Renesmee?" my dad called from behind me. I stood up and ran over to him. "I'm soo sorry." he grabbed me and pulled me into a massive hug.

"I'm sorry." I added.

"No. it was me. I'm just not. I just have to remember your not my baby girl anymore." he frowned.

My mom put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm always going to be your baby girl dad. I'm just not, a child anymore."

He nodded and let me go. I turned around and ran back to Kainan. Carlisle was talking to him. Asking him question after question about his life, his family. Any thing and everything to keep him talking.

"What happen?" my mom asked as my dad put his hand on my arm.

I showed them both what happen with a simple touch.

My dad snarled.

"Jacob." he growled. Jake turned around to face him. "sorry." my dad said gently realizing he snapped at him for no reason. "I." he frowned.

"I know." Jacob nodded. "I was scared too. I heard her scream and I lost it. I ran toward her screams and I found her. I knew where she would be. I just had a feeling. So I ran to it. But. I didn't think." he shook his head. "I didn't get him." he growled.

"It's ok." my dad tried to smile.

"Both pack's are circling now. They'll find him."

My dad shook his head. "I don't know if they will." he frowned. "But the rest of the family has joined them in the search."

"What do you mean?" I turned to look him in the face. It was empty of all emotion. He was hiding something. "Dad?"

"Edward?" my mom asked.

"I couldn't find anything." Emmett called as he emerged from the woods with Jasper who sent a wave of calm around. "He got away. He had a car waiting."

"Dad?" I said again, not letting Emmett change the subject for him.

"What?" Emmett eyed everyone suspiciously.

Seth and the rest of the pack emerged a few seconds later.

"Dad!" I growled.

He shook his head.

"It's nothing." he assured me. But I knew he was lying.

"Tell me!" I growled lightly.

"The cloaked figure." he said.

"No." Emmett hissed.

"you don't think?" Alice said as she stood up from helping Carlisle. She closed her eyes.

"I do." my dad said. Still not making any sense.

"I didn't see anything. I, don't see." Alice shook her head.

"We need to get him to the house. He needs blood. He's lost to much. It's that or we change him." he looked up at Jacob and Sam.

They both looked back with wide eyes and replied at the same time. "House first." they nodded.

Carlisle nodded and stood up hoisting a lifeless Kainan into the air.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. We need to hurry."

I nodded and looked to my dad. "We will finish this."

We all ran back to the house. I went with Carlisle into the dinning room. He didn't want to waste anytime getting him upstairs. Alice followed with his Black bag of Medical stuff.

"Alice, go get me two bags of O positive."

She nodded and hurried out of the room.

I grabbed Kainan's hand and he squeezed. I smiled down at him.

"Kainan are you allergic to any medicine?" Carlisle asked him urgently.

"No. nothing. I'm allergic to bees though."

"Well a lot of people are."

"Were you stung by a lot before?"

"No. It's." he sighed.

"Kainan?" Carlisle urged.

"It's not deadly alergggiiicc." his words were slurring again.

"Keep him talking." he looked at me and I nodded.

"Kainan. Wake up. Stay with me."

"dizzy. Tired." was all he said. I frowned at Carlisle.

"Kainan. Listen to her." Carlisle soothed.

He nodded. "Ok."

"Sing me a song." I suddenly said.

"I, no." he opened his eyes and frowned at me.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know what to sing. You sing me a song. I already sang to you." he tried to smile but it came out crazy.

"I cant sing."

"Everyone can sing." he retorted as Alice came back into the room carrying a few bags of blood.

"Kainan, there is going to be a slight pinch." Carlisle informed him.

"Yes sir." Kainan said.

Carlisle hooked a bag of blood up to some tube and hung it next to him on a pole, along with another bag of liquid. He then put a needle into Kainan's uninjured arm.

"Ok. I have to stitch your arm up. Ok?"

Kainan nodded.

"I have to clean out the wound first. Both will sting."

"Pain is weakness leaving your body." he frowned up at Carlisle.

"Well I don't think your weak." Carlisle stated bluntly.

"Just bring it on." Kainan said as he clenched his teeth as Carlisle sprayed his cut with something.

"Go talk to your father." Carlisle said. "I have this."

"I."

"He needs to know everything that happen." he urged.

I nodded telling Kainan I would be right back and walked out of the room.

"What is going on?" I shot as I saw the rest of the family huddled with the pack.

"Nothing." my dad said calmly.

"Jacob?" I spun to the side and stared at him.

"I. Nes." he looked over to my dad.

"No, don't you look at him!" I spat.

"Will anyone tell me what is going on?" I shouted.

"Nessie." Embry said softly.

I growled. "This is ridicules. I was almost kidnapped and you all are standing out here keeping things from me! Maybe I'm better off with the cloaked kidnapper. At least he probably wont lie to me!" I shouted.

"Don't!" Jacob stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"Are you going to tell me?" he frowned and looked away.

I yanked my hand from his. I saw the hurt look but turned away from him.

"Alice?" I turned and looked at her.

"Edward." she said.

"Don't!" he shot a look at her.

"Dad!" I shouted and pushed him hard. He barely moved an inch, but I felt better.

"Edward. We should tell her." I heard my mom say softly.

"No. there is nothing to tell." he hissed.

"Jacob! Please." I turned to face him once again. Sadness in his eyes.

"Nes. I." he frowned. "Edward. She has a right to know." he said finally.

"Edward. He's right." Jasper said as he calmed everyone down. I doubt it did any good though. I was still pissed.

"She deserves to know. We cant keep this from her."

""Why is it, everyone is always against me in this family?" he spat.

"Were only against you when you try to make stupid decisions for other people besides your self." Alice stated bluntly.

He growled and ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine." he hissed.

"Fine." I retorted. "Now tell me." I glared.

"First show Emmett and them. The pack already got it from Jacob." my dad said calmly. He still looked angrier than ever but at least his voice didn't give him away.

I sighed and did as I was told.

"Now tell me." I said as I showed Alice lastly.

"The cloaked figure." Emmett frowned.

"We think.. Well your dad thought first but now that we've seen it." Alice said with out looking at me. "I cant believe I missed it though. I was looking. I swear." she lifted her head and looked at my dad.

He nodded.

"No." I whispered.

Jacob was the first to continue. "We think, it was some one from the Volturi."

**Oh no's the Volturi.. The big and the bad.. The things that go bump in the night.. **

**Hmmm what shall happen!?! Lol**

**Shall we find out?**

**Give me 7 reviews and you get your next chapter!! **

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

ENJOY!

The more reviews.. The more I update.

**Chapter 13:**

I looked at Jacob with wide eyes.

"No." I repeated.

"Shh." he whispered and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away slightly and wiped my face with his fingers. Tears were streaming down my face and I hadn't noticed.

I just shook my head back and forth.

"they left. It's over. Why. No." I burried my face into Jacobs bare chest.. I still had his shirt on.

"Nessie. I will stop at nothing to keep you safe. No one will get you. I promise." he whispered as he kissed my head.

"Sweetie, we'll keep an eye out. Were not completely sure." my mom said.

"Who else could it be. I don't know why I didn't put it together sooner. The black cloak. He was one of the Guards!"

"Honey. We wont let anything happen." my dad said firmly.

"Why? Why now? I thought they were going to leave us alone."

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

"Maybe they just wanted to check on us. Check on her." Emmett asked.

"Maybe." Rosalie frowned.

"Why would he have tried to take her?"

"If they really wanted her. They would have sent more than just one." my dad said.

"what if he was trying to scare her. Scare us. Make us make the first move." Jasper said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who else in the world has a bigger family. Coven than us?"

"the Volturi." Emmett said with a frown.

"Exactly!" my dad said with a grin.

"What if they want us to attack Volterra?"

"it would be suicide." Alice added.

"We wouldn't make it out alive." Rose spat.

"What would the point of that be then?" Sam said annoyed.

"They don't want us to leave." I finally said, finding my voice.

Everyone looked at me.

"They don't want us to leave. Any of us." I looked around at everyone. My eyes stopping on the pack. "They want guard dogs." I grinned. "Remember?" realization seemed to strike everyone's face. "they want my dad and mom, because there special. Talented. They have a gift that they want for themselves. And Aro has always been fascinated by Alice."

"Get us to attack them." Emmett said.

"and leave us no choice other than death, or join." my dad added.

"Son of a bitch." Jacob muttered. "So they didn't really want to take Nessie. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. they were just watching her right now. But then she was alone."

"We just wont go." Jasper said bluntly. "They didn't succeed in getting her, and we aren't stupid enough to launch a full on attack if there is no point."

"Well of course not." Alice said. "But that was what we were going to do." she nodded.

Everyone looked to the floor. Knowing that it had crossed each and everyone of there minds.

Jacob put his hand on my arm gently. I looked up and met his gaze. He smiled his goofy grin at me.

"We just have to be more careful. Keep a look out. Now that we know they are spying on us." Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm to everyone.

"There plotting. If they really wanted her they would have sent more than one. I think she spooked him."

"I don't think he was in the guard. I think he was someone working for them but a guard would have been smarter than that."

"He said he was sent for me though."

"Sent to watch you maybe, but not take you."

"Someone trying to get under there good graces. Thought it'd be easy. Snatch her and deliver her." Quill nodded.

"If they didn't order it, they wouldn't have been happy."

"unless they really did want you to come to get her eventually." Embry added.

"Ok. So we know this guy had the Volturi guard cloak thing. We know they at least wanted to spy on me. See what I was doing. Maybe not take me per say but there at least looking. We don't know for sure if it is a good or bad thing though."

They all looked around and nodded.

"What if You call and ask Aro why one of his people were here trying to kidnap Your granddaughter?" Sam asked Carlisle.

"He would be to smart for that. He would just deny it. Aro is a very clever person. The less he thinks we know the better."

We were all agreed. We didn't know what it was about so we were not to worry and panic.

Great like that was possible.

"What do we do about stupid in there?" Jacob nodded toward the stairs.

"I don't know. Do you think he really saw any of it?" Carlisle looked at me.

"Oh, yeah. He even said wolves. When Jacob left and came back. He told me the wolves were back. He saw it. I'm also pretty sure he saw Jacob phase." I frowned. "I tried to warn him but it was to late." "Great. We just deny it. Lie. Say we don't know what he's talking about. He hit his head." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah cause that really worked the first time you tried it." my mom frowned at her. "I totally believed it." she smirked.

"Well we cant tell him. We have to think of something." Rose pouted.

"We could just get rid of him?" Jacob added with a smile.

I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Tell him it was a dream?" Embry tried.

We all shook our heads.

Everyone was spilling out ideas. None seemed plausible.

"We tell him." I said after a few minutes of bickering on ideas of what to actually tell him. Why not the truth? The truth will set you free.

They all shot me horrified looks. Some of disbelief. Jacob just frowned at me.

"We have no choice. We cant lie. He's seen to much. If we lie, we could just be digging our selves in further he could get suspicious and then go searching." I added. It was the truth anyway. Plus I didn't think It'd be so bad having another person know about my life. That wasn't in the supernatural world. Friends and family are great. But I wanted real friends. You shouldn't lie to friends. I really wanted to tell Zoey and Hailey, but I knew that was a lost cause a long time ago. But maybe if Kainan knew and it went over well with him. Maybe they might let me slip to a few other people. Here's hoping.

"she's right." my mom agreed.

"I don't like it." Jacob crossed his arms.

"You don't like it just because he likes Nessie." Quil grinned.

"Just get over it make your move on her already."

My dad growled lightly.

I looked at Jacob who was smirking.

"I actually already did." he grinned at his two best friends who made kiss noises at him and slapped him on the back

Such guys. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Dad. It's fine. Your going to have to get used to eventually." I grabbed Jacobs hand in mine. "And You." I looked at Jake. "Are going to have to get over the fact that we have to tell him."

He frowned down at me but nodded.

"Fine." my dad said after a few seconds thought.

"So what do we tell him?" Esme asked.

"I, I don't know. I'll think of something. Some way."

"We don't tell Charlie about this. We act normal." my mom stated. Charlie was my grandfather. My mom's dad. He knew about as much as he could. As much that still kept him safe. He didn't really want to know much more. He didn't want to know what happen, or the reason. He was just happy to still be included in my mom's life, and mine. Although it was getting more and more difficult to keep her mother away. I saw her once, from across the street. Jacob was watching me and I wasn't supposed to but I couldn't help it. I was curious.

She came to visit for the day. Apparently her husband was passing through somewhere near by. He was a baseball player. I don't know if he still is. They don't really talk about my grandmother that much.

I can see that it hurts my mom not being able to see her as much. But when you don't age, it gets kind of confusing for people to see you not age at all while they grow old and grey.

I missed half of the conversation that was going on in front of me. I snapped out of it after hearing my name.

I heard my dad hiss and snapped my attention to him.

"This is not your place!" he warned. Who was he talking to like that? What had suddenly happen to make him so upset.

"She has a right to…" Jacob was cut off by my dads viscous snarl.

"If it comes to that. She will be somewhere safe." somewhere safe? Comes to what? What the hell did I miss.

I stared around utterly confused.

"She was a child then. You were willing to send her away! Send her with me." Jacob said unmoved. He was more calm that my dad. "She has a right to know."

"Know what?" I snapped.

"Nothing." my dad said.

"No. Edward." Jacob glared. "She has a right to protect her self! I know why you don't like her wrestling with Emmett."

My dad stiffened. "I don't even need to read your mind for that one. Your afraid. Your afraid she'll learn to fight. But she needs to be able to protect herself!" fight? I was lost. "You were relieved. I saw the look on your face when you realized Bella's back up plan. She was just a child then. She isn't a child anymore."

"Do you want her in a fight Jacob Black? Do you want her life being risked?" he snapped back.

"No. I don't. I am fully with you for sending her away if it comes to a fight." wait send me away?

"Wait. What? No one is sending me anywhere. And please stop talking as if I am not here!" I snapped angrily.

"Nes." Jacob looked at me.

I looked to my dad. "What if it comes to a fight against them?" I asked him. Already knowing the answer.

"You wont be in it." he said with out even thinking.

"the hell I wont."

"Nessie." My mother warned.

"No. I am not a child. You cant just send me away if it gets dangerous!"

"Yes we can." Jacob and my dad both said simultaneously. The only time you would hear them agree on anything.

I glared at both of them.

"No your not."

They didn't say anything. Jacob looked back at my dad. "She needs to be ready. Be prepared. What if it comes unexpected again?"

"Out of the question. You will not train her to fight." my dad hissed.

"Edward. Be reasonable! You weren't there! I saw her face when he had her!" he had stuck a nerve. My dad stiffened. "She was terrified! She was so scared. She couldn't do anything!! Do you want that to happen again? Only no one be there to save her this time?"

"You know i don't want that." my dads voice was suddenly lower.

"then she needs to be prepared. She needs to learn at least a little on how to protect herself. Incase one of us isn't there." Jacob's voice was softer. He was pleading with my dad, who just stared at him, glaring. "Look Edward. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know you don't either. You hate me I get it. Hate me all you want. But please let me teach her. Let me have peace of mind knowing she is safe if she ever is alone. I would die if something happen to her. Same for you of something happen to Bella."

My dad's face softened and he stared at Jacob and finally nodded.

"Thank you." Jacob put his arm around my shoulder.

"with the help from us." my dad added.

"Of course. I just want her to be safe. In case this thing goes bad."

"Ok I'm safe. Now I'm not going anywhere!" I growled.

"That is not up for negotiation." Jacob said as he kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away from him and glared.

"It is. I will not leave!""Yes you will." my dad's voice was one of authority.

"No. I wont. I will not just run away and leave all of you to fight my battle. I wont just let you guys risk your lives while I stand and do nothing."

"Like mother like daughter." Emmett said under his breath.

"Renesmee. I would feel better knowing you were at least safe." my dad said as he looked at me.

"I get that. And I'll drop it for now. But this isn't over. For either of you." I looked from him to Jacob. "I will not leave you to fight alone."

**Hmmm what shall happen!?!? **

**Give me 8 reviews and you get your next chapter!! **

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **

**ENJOY!**

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 14:**

They wanted to leave me. Send me away when the getting is good. But while I was away safe and sound. They would be here risking there lives.

Fat chance.

That was so not going to happen. I would not risk all of there lives for it. No way.

I cracked the door open slightly and peaked in.

He was laying in some hospital bed. Carlisle must have had it stashed somewhere in the house. From the hospital no doubt. I looked around the room. It had a crap load of medical stuff. Bottles of medicine in the cabinets. Medical tools. Bandages. You name it. It was probably in this room somewhere.

It was like our very own hospital room in our house.

Kind of freaky if you ask me. But then again, it was probably here from when I was born. Or Carlisle might need it for the wolves if they got hurt?

Who knows.

I stepped in quietly and closed the door behind me.

I sat down in the chair that was beside the bed.

He looked peaceful in his sleep.

I took a deep breath. This was all my fault. I looked down at the floor.

Now he also knows about the wolves.

How the hell was I going to get out of this? How was I going to explain this?

Maybe he wouldn't remember.

Yeah right. I'm not that lucky.

"I'm not asleep."

I looked up, sure enough his eyes were open.

"You ok?" he asked.

I looked at him confused.

"I heard a lot of yelling."

"Oh. I. yeah. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"yes. We just, well we didn't see eye to eye."

"About what?"

"Well whether or not I was capable of handling something or not."

"ah. Are you going to be ok?"

"yeah." I nodded and looked at the door and back to him.

He was staring at me with a smile.

How could he be smiling. He was attacked because of me by a member of the Volturi. Not that he knew who the hell that was in the first lace mind you. But still. He was attacked trying to save me from being, well kidnapped in all the sense, that's what it was. Kidnapped by the stupid bad ass Volturi. Oooh. What ever. He got hurt. He just almost died. Bleed to death actually. And he's sitting here with a smug little smile on his face.

Was he insane. Or just stupid?

What could he possible be smiling about.

He must like near death experiences or something. But I sure as hell don't.

I sighed.

"How can you be smiling?" I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your lying in a hospital bed. Literally." I laughed.

He shrugged slightly. "Helps that he's a Dr."

"Yeah. Carlisle's the best." I smiled.

"You don't call him dad or anything?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I, uh. No." I bit my lip. "So how are you?" I looked down at his arm that was all stitched up. Carlisle had wrapped it also. Probably so he wouldn't snag his stitches on anything.

He smiled and lifted his arm. "It's sore, but I still have it." he grinned.

"that's good." I nodded. Things could be worse. You could be dead. Normal people who come between the Volturi and what they want, aren't so lucky.

I so couldn't say that.

"Did it hurt? You really scared me. I mean you lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, It didn't hurt really, when it happen. Now it's just sore. It stings a little if I move it. But I think that's just the stitches rubbing." he grinned.

"I'm so sorry." I frowned at him.

"Don't. Nes, you didn't do anything."

"I did. If…"

"Stop. I followed you. Remember? I was driving back home from dropping Brad off at his house."

he must have seen my questionative look at who brad was. "He was the drummer. His car was in the shop."

he frowned at me. "Anyway. I saw you on the road. And you looked really upset. But before I could say anything or stop my car even, you darted into the woods. So I got out and followed you. Your rather fast ya know that?"

"I, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing please."

I just nodded.

"Nes. I'm just glad I did follow you."

"You remember?"

"Yeah, some crazy cloaked guy trying to take you. I remember."

Wolves. He didn't mention wolves.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. If some crazy guy was trying to take me. I'd like to think you'd do the same." he smiled.

"I would." I nodded.

We sat there in silence for what felt like eternity. Reality it was only a few minutes. But that was long enough for me.

Hoping the entire time he just remembered that. Nothing else. No wolves. Getting thrown and nothing.

"So.." he said breaking the silence.

I grinned at him. "So."

"You don't want to talk about it do you?"

Crap. "Talk about what?" I tried to keep my face even.

"ok. We wont."

"Wont what?"

"Talk about… it."

"What is it?"

"Nes." he leveled his eyes at me.

Crap the jig is up. He knew. He remembered it.

"yeah, yeah." I nodded.

"The wolves?" he added.

"There just really big wolves around here." I frowned.

"And your, boyfriend or friend, or what ever the idiot is. Just happens to turn into one."

"I, well…. Yeah." I frowned.

"Not that, that's not awesome or anything. But isn't that stuff like legends and stories. Things the horror movies are made from."

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well. It's complicated." I tried to grin at him, but it didn't work.

"Well I've got all night. Carlisle made me call Kieran and tell him I wouldn't be home. He wants to keep an eye on me. At least over night. Apparently bleeding out half the blood in your body is a bad thing."

"half?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. The guy must have had a knife or something. He just barely missed a vein."

Nope not a knife. Just really sharp nails.

I nodded.

"Before you go on. How did he take the whole kiss thing?" he grinned at me. "Did he finally admit he was into you?"

"I, what?"

"What I knew he liked you probably as much as you liked him at the party. The way he was acting." he smiled.

"I. he was an ass."

"even so, I could tell."

"Your not… mad."

"Mad? At what?"

"Well. That he finally admitted it. And by the way he didn't like it at all. Flipped out actually. But we both kind of flipped on each other."

"You told him." it wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"when the flip out happen I let my anger get the best of me. It slipped."

He nodded. "Well I'm happy your happy. You are happy right?"

"I think. Yeah." I smiled. "Your not. Upset at me?"

"For what? Following what's in your heart. Nes I like you. I really do. But we just met. Maybe if we would have met sooner things would be different. But I cant change the past. Neither can you. Why dwell on it. Why sulk and whine and potentially ruin a good start to a good friendship?"

"I. yeah. I guess your right." I smiled at him, and stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

That was unexpected. I thought I was going to have a hard time of breaking the news to him. I smiled at him again.

"So. Let's make it less complicated shall we?" he smiled at me.

Crap. Back at the beginning. I frowned and he laughed lightly.

I groaned but decided it was now or never.

"Stuff from movies, and books. Well, it all had to start from a grain of truth somewhere along the line." he just watched me intently. Waiting for more of an explanation.

I sighed. "Jake. He's. well he's not your average typical teenager." I smiled.

Again he just looked at me.

I frowned. Knowing I would have to give more than that.

I was afraid to tell him now. I know I told everyone we should. But now that I was faced with the act of following through with it. I was scared.

What if he thought I was insane. Well he wouldn't without thinking he was insane. I mean he did see it first hand himself.

I mean you couldn't deny something strange was going on.

I was more scared of the fact, that he wouldn't want anything to do with me. He'd want to run away and stay as far away from me as possible.

Avoid me like the plague.

"Nes." I snapped out of my little moment and stared at him. "I can kind of realize he's not, well normal."

I groaned. "Right…. Ok. Well. Jacob's.. different."

"right. Whole human. Next second wolf thing. Is totally normal. Lets just blame it on the puberty." he smiled.

"Can we?"

He shook his head.

I nodded. "Yeah. Not normal. Not puberty either. Although. It happens around puberty. The first change anyway." he looked at me with a puzzled expression.

I took a deep breath. Ok here goes nothing.

"Jacob. He's. Well. He's a werewolf." I grinned.

He smiled and chuckled. "And you're a vampire."

**uhoh???? tehee okie dokie gimme hmm 7 reviews and you get your next chapter!! **

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: AHHHHH sorry for the long awaited update… I went on vacation on the 9****th**** and day before I left I was going to post update and inform everyone I would return today but stupid fan fiction wouldn't let me upload anything. It kept telling me to 'try again later' humph! **

**Lol anyway so here ya go!!! **

**ENJOY! **

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 15:**

What? How the hell.

I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"Right. Give me a break. Come on. Werewolves? Its just stories." he looked at me and then frowned. "Right?"

I shook my head.

"Wrong."

"Well that's a whole other story." he leaned back against the bed and took a deep breath.

"He's a werewolf. Part of the La Push pack. Actually."

"Pack? There's more?" he looked at me wide eyed. "wait. There was two. There's more than two!?"

"yeah. A lot actually. The tribe in La Push. It's passed on to there kids. Generation after generation. It was only triggered because of us being here. But most of the people in the tribe have the gene to pass it on. Some don't though. Those who don't have the gene, don't know about it. No one does."

"Wait. Triggered? Because of you guys?"

Crap. I shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Oh. Right. Uhm." I took a deep breath again. "The werewolf gene it's always there. There's more tribes than just there's. All over really. Some are active some aren't. they don't become active, or triggered until. Well all the things you think are just stories. There not just stories. You were right."

"About what?"

"Vampires." I stated bluntly.

He laughed and then saw my face and it died.

"Vampires. There's really vampires?"

I nodded.

"You've met some."

His eyes got wide.

"My family. There all vampires." fast and easy. Like a band aid. Get it over with.

"Vampires?"

I nodded again.

"Your family. Vampires."

Again I nodded.

"And you?"

I smiled. "Well. I'm complicated."

"all of this is complicated remember."

I nodded. "I'm human. Well half of me is anyway."

"Half?"

"I'm half human, half vampire."

"So your adoptive dad is really your real dad?"

I shook my head.

"No. Carlisle was the first. He made everyone but me and my mom."

"Your mom?"

"Oh right. Uh, well Edward, and Bella. There my real mom and dad."

"But you said your half human."

"I am. My mom was human when she had me."

"cause that's not confusing."

"I said it was complicated." I reminded him.

"Yeah. I know. Just. Yeah." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok. So Werewolves, and Vampires. Are real."

I nodded.

"So if Jacob were to bite me, I'd be a werewolf?"

I laughed. "Myth."

"Sunlight for you and your family? Will you burn?"

"Myth. We. Well the sort of. Sparkle."

"Sparkling vampires. Who'd of thought." he grinned.

"So the whole blood drinking thing. All the books. It says vampires and werewolves are evil blood thirsty creatures."

"Myth. Well sort of."

"werewolves eat regular food. More food than I've ever seen consumed by one individual but it's still same food as you. My family cant eat real food."

"I've seen you eat."

I nodded. "I can. The human part."

"But your family?"

"Well the blood thirst is there. I mean sometimes the human blood can be over whelming at times. But we don't feed on humans."

"Wait we?"

"I can eat real food. But I still need blood too."

"human?"

"No. we drink animals. Our own little joke. Were vegetarians." I laughed lightly.

"Oh. Ok." he nodded. "So.. Like ok. Your family is a family of entire vampires. You don't eat or kill people just animals. Your real parents are like the same age as you? I don't get that part."

"Well I'm more complicated than all of it." I frowned. "I'm not a common thing. I'm a rare species." I smiled.

"Oh Ok. I still don't get it."

I sighed and went in to detail about how I came to be. The entire time he stared at me un moving and barely blinking. Great I was giving the poor guy a huge over load.

When I finished I tried to grin at him.

"ok." was all he said.

We sat there for a few minutes with out saying a word. I felt his eyes on me the entire time. But I couldn't bare to look at him.

"So. Ok. There are werewolves, and vampires. Your friends are werewolves. Well the idiot and his friends and pack I guess you called it anyway. Your family are all vampires. Except your half vampire half human. You feed on animal blood instead of people. But the blood thirst is there, but not so much for you. If you don't have it you just get weak."

I nodded still not looking at him.

"Ok so werewolves. You cant get bit and turn into one." it wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"You sparkle in sunlight. Well you don't but your family does….. What about crosses?"

"Myth."

"hmm. Fangs?"

I shook my head.

"So all you have to do is drain a persons blood and exchange it and boom vampire."

I laughed lightly. "No. vampire's have venom. We don't really even need to drain the blood. We cant change a dead person. They have to still be living. The venom is what makes the change. It spreads through out your body. I've been told it hurts like hell. It feels like your entire body is on fire and there is nothing you can do about it."

"ok….So what can you do?"

"well all vampires can run incredible fast. Were super strong." I took a deep breath. "But some have, other abilities."

"what do you mean?"

"Well, my dad. Edward, he can read peoples minds." I saw his face and laughed lightly. "yeah imagine being his daughter. I have ZERO privacy." I rolled my eyes. "but you can trick him. If you don't think about whatever it is you don't want him to know he cant read it. He cant just go sifting through your head. It's whatever your thinking at the time."

"Wow. That must suck. Sneaking out and doing something stupid. You could never get away with it."

"As long as I thought about it. I just think of the furthest thing from what I don't want him to know. I've learned over the years." I smiled.

"Still." he grinned at me. "so you can all read minds?"

"No." I shook my head. "That's just my dad. He was very intuitive with other people I guess when he was human. If you have a special talent before your turned, you take that with you."

"What else can they do?"

"Well my mom has a block. She can block out all other vampires powers pretty much. She can also make it go around other people."

"That's kind of cool. Would it work against like weapons?"

"no. And Alice can see the future."

"the future?"

"Don't get excited. The future always changes. if you decided on something, but change your mind. Your future changes. she cant always see it, she can be looking for something, but that's still a lot of work on her part. The future changes. if you have a thought to do something. She can see the outcome of it. But if you change your mind. That vision she just saw. Changes."

"Must be difficult."

"It's not a walk in the park." I smiled. "Jasper. He's an empath. He can feel your emotions, and also try to change them. Like if were upset he tries to calm us. But sometimes our feelings are over whelming for him. So he has to walk away." I frowned. "Imagine feeling upset. Then times it by how ever many people are in the room."he frowned at me.

"Emmett has his strength, and Rosalie has her beauty. Carlisle was an awesome Dr. before, and he's even better now. The blood lust for him isn't even there."

"So Carlisle and Esme. There really married?"

"Yes. And my parents are together. Alice and Jasper. Then Rosalie and Emmett."

"Ok. Then." he nodded. "So does Zoey and them.."

"No." I shook my head cutting him off. "You're the only one who knows any of this."

He nodded.

"And there not all blood thirsty evil murderous vampires. Some are good. Like you and your family."

I nodded. "There are ones out there who don't care. Who do eat and kill humans. We just don't want to be the monsters that we were made into." I still hadn't looked at him.

This was it. I was going to loose him. Here he goes, running and screaming. I was a monster. I deserved the running away and screaming.

**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

ENJOY!

The more reviews.. The more I update.

**Chapter 16:**

"I'll go get Carlisle. Tell him you want to leave."

"Look at me." I heard him move. Suddenly his hand was on my cheek. "Please."

I took a deep breath and looked at him meeting his eyes.

"Why do I have to leave?"

I just stared at him.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." I shook my head. "but, I just…"

"Thought I would want to? That you would scare me away?"

I nodded.

"You cant get rid of me that easy." he smiled.

"but. I'm a monster. In a house full of even worse monsters."

"Your not a monster. As far as I can see from your family. Neither are they. You don't scare me."

"Really?" I moved forward slightly and eyed him intensely.

He smiled. "No. but if you wanted to kiss me. I think the idiot might not like that." he laughed.

"What?"

"You didn't look scary."

"I was trying to be." I frowned.

"You need more practice at being a monster." he grinned.

"Apparently."

"So you don't want to go running away screaming."

"are you kidding me. This is actually really cool. I mean the things I read in books and see in movies are suddenly in the same house as me. There real."

"the things that go bump in the night." I laughed.

"Your still the same person. Whether or not you have fangs or not." he frowned and laughed. "Wait that's a myth."

I smiled, showing off my teeth.

"yeah. No fangs."

"So this wolf."

"Jacob." I corrected.

"Jacob." he rolled his eyes. "only became a werewolf, because you and your family came?"

"yeah."

"I don't get it. Why does that matter?"

"Well, were really all complicated. But then as you've said, this entire thing is." I smiled.

"Ok, enlighten me."

"well, werewolves, and vampires. Were not supposed to be. Well were suppose to hate each other really. Sworn enemies in fact." I paused trying to word it just right. "We're not. We all get along. For the most part. If you go anywhere else and there are werewolves and vampires in the same area. There fighting. The werewolves were put here to destroy us. Protect you guys from us. There the protectors."

"Kind of like supernatural superhero." he laughed.

"one way to look at it yeah. But we don't attack humans. We don't drink there blood. So there was no need to fight. A long time ago. Carlisle made a treaty with the older ones." I went on to explain the treaty and how it slowly became null and void. It didn't matter anymore.

"So these Volturi people. There the one that sent that one guy?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "We think so anyway."

"Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded. "Nothing we cant handle. Just have to be more careful." I tried to smile. Like we could be any more careful.

"So there bad asses huh?"

"Yeah. There bad asses."

"note to self. Do not piss off the Volturi."

"Yeah. Lets not do that." I smiled.

He took a deep breath. "I wasn't completely honest with you."

Well that was a shock. I tilted my head back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my parents."

I was getting scared now so I just nodded.

"I say parents still. Like that's the case."

"Remember when I told you why we moved from forks?"

"Yeah. Your dad." it clicked. He had lied to me. Who was he. I sat straight up and glared at him. Remembering all the times since then that he has mentioned parents not mom. Not parent. Plural. As if his dad was still alive. The small slip ups, and I missed everyone.

"Look I hate talking about this but its." he looked up at me with sad eyes and realized I was furious. "I didn't lie to you really. Just….. don't look at me like that."

"Like what? I just let you in on the biggest secret of my life. And you lied to me." I snapped.

"No I didn't. my dad was killed and that's why we moved. In a way."

"what does that mean?"

"It means we moved because mommy dearest decided she wanted to find someone else. So she went on one of those stupid dating websites. Found this stupid uptight business man. Decided to move closer to him, eventually in with him. They got married and lived happily ever after." he scowled and shook his head. "Forgetting the fact that me and Kieran were even there. She didn't bother with us. Eventually a year after my dad was killed. She married David. But it wasn't the same." I saw that his eyes were sad, tears were about to break free. "she didn't look at us the same after my dad died, and even less after she married him. We heard her talking to David one night. She blamed us for his death. We were the ones that wanted to go hunting so bad. We separated in the woods. Went off on our own. All we heard were the screams, and the gun firing over and over. When we found him/" he shook his head letting the tears flow.

I scooted closer to him and placed my hand on his leg.

"The house were at now. Was my dads. It was left in his will to me and Kieran. My mom didn't want it, she didn't want to be reminded so we moved when she met David." he took a deep breath. "We lived with them for two years. We had to move at least six different times within those two years. Even though mom always went with him. Left us home alone, days, weeks. It didn't matter to her. We came here because I finally got fed up. I got pissed off to the point that I confronted her. I asked her what her problem was. Why she couldn't even look at us. Why when dad died it was like she died to. We had lost both parents. She wasn't the same loving person she was. She didn't care. I also told her I heard her talking that she blamed us. Kieran kept telling me to just leave it alone, but I couldn't. she was our mom. She was supposed to be there."

He looked down at his hands and took in a rigid breath. "Do you want to know what she said?" he looked up and met my gaze. By the looks of his face I knew I didn't really want to know. But I also knew he was going to tell me regardless.

"She looked me right in the eyes that day. She told me that it was all our fault. If we hadn't of wanted to go hunting so bad, he would still be here. If we hadn't have wanted to go off on our own. We could have helped him, protected him. That they never found the monster animal that did it. Was all our fault. We could have at least killed the beast. She didn't even get that. She lost her husband that day. And she lost her sons as well. Because she couldn't stand the sight of us. Not only because she blamed us, but because everyday she looked at us was a reminder of what she lost. We looked so much like him, reminded her of him in so many ways. She just couldn't handle it. So that's when I told her I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back and be reminded of him every day. In his house." he smiled slightly. "she almost shit her self. Refused to go, said she would never go back to this place. That the house was only still there because it was left to us in his will. I told her that if it was ours then that's where we wanted to go. With or with out her."

I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to that?

"she refused. At first. After a week of fighting she finally said fine. That we have a trust fund in our name when we turn twenty one we get full access to them. Until then her and David had already set up bank accounts in our names. We could just use them. She hugged us and told us to go pack."

"do you still talk to her." I looked up slightly stunned at my words. I didn't mean to ask them out loud. I frowned at him apologetically.

"Once a week, every other week. It differs." he shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. in reality she says she lost her husband and sons that day. In reality we lost our parents. I lie. Because I don't want to have to explain it. Tell people that story and see the way they look at me. Just like you are now."

I looked away from him to the floor. "sorry.""It's fine. Just I don't want to have to deal with it. It's easier just to lie and say moms away somewhere. Which isn't exactly a lie. God knows where she is now." he smiled. "its ok. Really. Were used to it. She was never home when we were with her anyway. So nothings really changed. except were home. No where ever felt more at home than that house. All his things are still where he left them." he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like being lied to. And it happens so often in this house."

"Well no more lies, no more secrets. Literally." he laughed. "It's all on the table for you to see now."

"same for you."

"This is where I should scream right?"

"Yeah probably." I smiled.

"How about a question instead." he grinned

"ok. Shoot."

"The Volt whatever. What do they do?"

"They uphold the rules. Make sure there enforced."

"rules?"

"Well one really."

"What's that?" he said as he gently scratched at his bandages.

"Keep the secret. don't let humans know." I smiled grimly at him.

"Oh."

"Were not big on following the rules." I grinned.

"I wont tell anyone. You know that right?"

I nodded. Somehow I knew. I didn't need to tell him, or ask him to keep it a secret. I knew he would. I didn't know how I knew. But somehow It felt right. Telling him. Letting some one in on our little secret.

My life. My real life. All of it. Nothing out.

It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I only wished I could let the rest of my friends in on it.

I stared at him with a smirk. He had his smart ass grin on his face.

We heard a knock, bringing both our attentions to the slowly opening door.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Carlisle bustled in and stood next to Kainan's bed. "But I just needed to check on him."

I nodded.

"Am I going to live doc?" he whined jokingly.

"Yes, I believe so." Carlisle smiled down at him as he released his wrist from checking his pulse.

"I never noticed." he said as he looked at Carlisle.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He reached over and grabbed my hand gently.

"Your warmer than he is. His skin is cold, hard. Yours is soft, and warm."

"Her human side allows her the things we all miss." Carlisle added for him.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a bit. See what everyone else is doing." I stood up and looked at Kainan. "Get some sleep. I'll be back." I walked to the door.

"Nes." he called my name just as my hand locked around the doorknob and turned.

I looked back at him slowly.

"thank you." well that was a surprise.

"For what?" I lifted my eye brows at him.

"Telling me. Letting me in on your little secret. When you didn't have to." he smiled and looked up at Carlisle who was in his Dr. mode.

"I should be thanking you." he looked at me slightly stunned and I continued. "You have no idea what it's like to have to lie to everyone. All the people you care about like your friends. Yeah I have my family. But I don't have any real friends. You cant have a real friend if your always lying to them. So thank you for not running away screaming." I laughed. "It's like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I can finally be honest and be myself around someone besides wolves, and my family."

Carlisle squeezed his way out the door, smiled at me before completely disappearing into the hall. His eyes were different. Like he felt sorry for me. But he knew the pain I felt, about lying and keeping things from people. We all did. Lying was our best friend.

"maybe you could tell them someday. Zoey and Hailey I mean."

"Yeah. someday. Maybe." I tried to smile and I turned and closed the door behind me.

Leaving him to get his sleep. Leaving the one person I no longer had to lie to.

The thought gave me comfort. I had one person I could completely be myself around.

It wasn't the person I would have picked first to tell my dirty little secrets too.

But maybe Kainan was right. Someday. Maybe Zoey and Hailey didn't have to be in the dark.

Hey I could hope right? Even if it was a false hope. It was all I had.

**OK IMA SAY GIVE ME 6 REVIEWS AND YOU GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**ENJOY! **

**The more reviews.. The more I update.**

**Chapter 17:**

I walked slowly down the hall and saw Carlisle walk back into the room.

At least Kainan was being taken care of, and he was going to be ok. For now at least.

I knew it was dangerous to have anyone know our secret. I knew it was selfish of me to want it too. I knew it. But I still couldn't get it out of my head. Get the idea of telling Hailey and Zoey.

For being happy and feeling relieved that Kainan knew.

I heard muffled talking coming from the living room. The rest of the family must have been in there.

I straightened up and fixed a smile on my face before heading toward them.

I paused at the sound of my name.

"She is to young for this!" my dads voice was like acid.

"She isn't to young. You just cant see the fact that she's not that tiny little girl she was two years ago!" Jacob growled.

"Two years ago! That's not enough time to grow up." my dad insisted.

"For her It is."

"Edward." my moms cool voice was calm.

"No. Bella. You cant seriously be ok with this?"

I tucked myself against the wall.

I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. I knew I shouldn't listen. It was wrong. But then again talking behind some one's back was also wrong.

So I figured we were all even.

"I'm not saying I want her up front and center if this comes to a fight. But Jacob has a point. She is not a little girl anymore. I know It's hard to realize that. I didn't have enough time either. But you know as well as I do. You would rather have her be prepared and able to handle her self than get caught off guard and something bad happen."

"I didn't see the Volturi order this. I don't know." Alice said annoyed.

"I know, to both of you." my dads voice was slightly calmer.

"So you agree that teaching her to at least be able to handle her self wouldn't be that bad?" Jacob asked.

"She can handle her self." Emmett laughed. "I made sure of that."

"This doesn't seem right." Alice added. Like she was having her own personal conversation.

"What you don't agree?"

"What? Yes. I agree to her learning, getting stronger. But the Volturi. There not planning anything. I don't see them talking to anyone. Maybe were wrong." I felt bad for Alice. The wolves, blocked her and when she missed something she always felt useless.

"Maybe, but what if were not?"

"What if we are?" she added to my dad.

"Ok, now that that's settled. What do we do about the human?" Rosalie asked.

"I still say we get rid of him." Jacob added smugly.

I tensed at that. He was no threat. Kainan was no threat.

"He could tell. Spill his guts." Quill said. I could almost see him cross his arms at that.

"He could but I don't see him saying anything." Alice said.

"Like you didn't see the Volturi send someone?" Jacob spat.

I heard Alice hiss lightly.

"We could. Strike the fear of god in him. To the point that he'd be to scared to tell anyone." I could see Emmett smiling through the wall.

"No." Jacob added.

Thank you. You be my voice. I nodded.

"You scare him, he tells. Were screwed. I say we just deal with him." I glared. He was only saying this because he was jealous. And he had nothing to be jealous about.

"Your just mad he kissed her before you could." Embry laughed.

"What?" my dad growled. "Great you both kissed her." he groaned. I didn't have to take a peak to know he was rubbing his face with his hands.

"Edward get over it. You knew…"

"Don't tell me what to do." I heard footsteps and forced a quick peak. My dad was directly in front of Jacob. "I am not happy with this situation. In fact I'm furious. And I am not talking about the attack."

"Look I think we've made it clear over the years. I am not scared of you Edward. So try to intimidate me with your withering stare all you want. I love your daughter and I am not going anywhere." Jacob's voice was calm and even. Which just pissed my dad off even more.

"Don't. I'm still not sure this was all her idea. What did you do to her to get her to…."

"I didn't do anything!" Jacob's voice was no longer as calm as before he was getting angry.

"Edward." Alice warned. "Stop."

"What? Why?"

"Because. This was Renesmee's idea."

"How do you know. Did you see?" he snapped.

"I didn't have to see. Unlike you, she actually talks to me. She's been talking to me for a little while now. Trying to get him to notice her. Jacob didn't do anything. And you knew this was coming so just relax already. Your giving me a migraine!"

"What? Why would she talk to you?" he sounded slightly hurt.

"Because Edward, look how your acting. I wouldn't want to talk to you either." my mom added.

"I, Bella. Did she talk to you?"

"She didn't have to. I've seen the way she looks at him."

"I." he groaned. "Fine. But there will be rules! Lots of rules! You break one rule. And I break you! and I'll enjoy every minute of it."

I decided to take my chances and I walked into the room.

"Nes." Jacob smiled.

I grinned back at him.

"How's Kainan?" Alice asked.

"Fine. He'll live. Thankfully." I smiled at her.

"Did you tell him?" Jacob asked, smile vanishing from his face.

"yes."

"Did he freak?" my mom frowned and walked over and hugged me.

"No. actually he took it. Rather well actually."

"What all did you tell him?" my dad asked as he walked forward and grabbed my arm gently.

"Well. He saw all of it. He remembered it all." I looked around at the pack and my family.

"He saw Jacob?" Sam asked as he gave Jacob a face.

Jacob grinned and shrugged.

I nodded.

"He saw him as Jacob, and then well wolf."

Sam nodded. "So he knows about Jacob."

"yes. And everyone. He saw more than one of the wolves. I don't remember now who it was that came with Jacob."

Sam eyed Quil quickly and turned his attention back to me.

"He knows everything. I told him all of it."

"About the wolves right?" Rosalie asked.

"He knows about the wolves, and us. All of it."

"What?" she spat angrily.

"I told him everything." I repeated.

"Why? Why would you do that? It wasn't us who decided to prance around as a mongrel!" she spat.

"Rose!" I snapped. "It was the easiest way I could explain it, he saved me! Along with Jacob! So back off!" I growled.

"Nes." Jacob came and put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me.

"NO! this isn't just for her it's for everyone. Get used to this." I grabbed Jacobs hand. "I am not a child anymore." I glanced at my dad. "And there will be no rude name calling!" I glared at Rosalie. "So get used to us being together. Cause it's not going to change." I looked around the room at everyone.

"And another thing. I am old enough to learn to protect myself! I will not run away like a baby. " I turned to look at Jacob. "And you. There will be no. 'taking care' of Kainan. He isn't going to tell anyone. I trust him. He saved me. He isn't going to tell anyone. And I for one am glad that I told him everything. It's like a weight was lifted from my shoulders." I sighed.

"I love all of you. You're my family. But it's hard lying to my friends. My real friends. You're my family." I looked to my real family and the pack. They were my family too. No matter the differences between us. This was a family. "This is a family. Look around at everyone. Were a family. But it feels good to know that I can talk to some one, besides any of you. I like that feeling. That I don't have to lie. I hate lying." I frowned..

Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. Kissing the top of my head.

"Don't do that. In front of me." my dad groaned.

"Dad." I looked at him.

He sighed. "Fine but, just no lips." he made a face and glared a warning at Jacob.

"Alice. You don't think it's the Volturi?" I asked.

"How long were you listening."

"A while." I said honestly.

"I, I don't know. I just said I didn't see them sending anyone. That doesn't mean they didn't though." she frowned.

"What if it was someone just curious about your family. You are the largest other than the Volturi." Sam asked.

"Well wouldn't it be better if it wasn't the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"Depends on who it is, if its not them. How strong they are. We've dealt with other vampires before. Some were smarter than others.""Some had help." Jacob looked to my mom and dad.

Remembering something, they all looked at each other. Repeating. "Some had help."

"How do we know for sure then?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing we can do really. We wait." My dad nodded in assurance."That's all we can do." Alice agreed.

**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: first off I am SO SORRY about the long gap between updates.. my computer got this kick ass virus and I had to restore my computer to a certain date before.. and that date just so happen to be at chapter 6 so I had to go and copy all my chapters back.. and I lost all the chapters I had written ahead!! I was so pissed off!! **

**Anyway here is the new chapter!!**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 18:**

"Be careful!" my dad ordered.

"Edward, like some blood thirsty creature is really going to take it easy and be careful." Emmett rolled his eyes as he took his place in front of me yet again.

By this point I was having fun. We had been sparing as my dad called it for about three hours now. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were sitting back with my family watching, and surely making fun of my father's constant agitation. Barking orders of slow down or be careful, or not so rough every five seconds.

"Ok, now your going to come at me from the side. I wont be distracted. If you can get a chance of at one somebody distracted take it. It's rare in a fight. Unless there fighting some one else. "

"So just come at you?"

He nodded. "You've seen your dad just go."

"Emmett. She is not me, she isn't…"

"Shut up already!" Emmett squared his shoulders and prepared himself as he hushed my dads futile attempts to stop this.

I took a deep breath and ran toward Emmett. Of course I landed on my back a mere two seconds later.

Staring up at Emmett's beaming smile I heard my dad growl sharply as he ran over to me.

He grabbed my hand and hoisted me up.

"Are you ok?"

"If I said no would you leave?" I frowned at him as I brushed my pants off.

"Edward. She's fine. I'm not going to hurt her."

"You just threw her!"

"Not even close to as hard as I'm going to throw you if you don't stop running to her aid every time she attacks. She's never going to learn. You have to understand you wont always be there." He eyed my dad with a smile.

"And if you are there, you cant always worry about me or you yourself are going to get hurt." I pointed out and crossed my arms at him.

"I." he frowned and stalked off back to my mom.

"Edward. She's going to be just fine." my mom assured him with a kiss.

Disgusting.

I gagged jokingly and Emmett looked over. His booming laugh echoed around. He bent over and mocked my dad.

I took that as my chance to strike.

I leaped forward planted myself firmly on his back and pulled hard. he tumbled backward and I prepared myself, letting my feet find the ground I tucked under a little and easily flipped him over my shoulders. I heard a loud thud as he landed on the ground just as I spun and jammed my knees into his stomach. Placing my hands around his throat gently.

I smiled a devilish smile at him and shrugged as he stared up at me in amazement.

Everyone watching clapped and whistled.

"Rule one. Never get distracted. Reading between the lines, means if you can distract them, do it." I smiled as I released my grip on him and stood up.

"Well I'll be damned. She won." quill laughed.

"that was cheating." Emmett said as he pushed himself up.

"Ah.. All's fair in love and war." my dad stated as he came over to us.

"I see where she gets it." Emmett said grumpily.

"Nice job babe." Jacob came over and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

My dad made a face but said nothing.

"Ok fine. Let's step it up a notch." Emmett said as he grinned at me.

My dad looked over at him suspiciously. Like he was secretly plotting my murder.

"What'd ya have in mind?" my dad asked after Emmett just smiled amused at him.

"Quil and Jacob help me?"

"Sure. With what?" Quil skipped over to where we were.

"She needs to be prepared if there's more than one."

"No." my dad stated bluntly. You could almost imagine the foot being stomped on the ground in protest. Giving a whole new meaning to the words I'm putting my foot down.

"Edward." my mom placed her hand on his arm.

"Fine." he glared with a groan.

"Ok. Think you can handle it?" he smiled at me.

"What? Cant handle me alone anymore?" I laughed.

"Where do you want us?" Jacob chuckled.

"Here, and here." he pointed each of them to there spots. "Now were going to attack you. like I did earlier. You try to stop us." I nodded.

"Jasper is going to go over certain things then too."

Jasper was more about techniques and more level headed. More about how to do something than the actually doing. Something my father didn't like Emmett actually showing me how to fight. Why not just explain the basic steps. It's just as good.

Yeah right.

I nodded.

Emmett smiled at me. "Ready?"

"would the attacker really ask if I was ready?" I rolled my eyes at him.

He took my smart ass comment as the go ahead. He ran at me, which in turn made Quil and Jacob run at me also.

They came at me from all sides. Emmett came directly at me, Jake ran toward my right side, and Quil my left.

I ducked down as Quil reached me first. I grabbed his leg and flipped him over my back.

I almost missed Emmett, I quickly threw my hands up toward his shoulders and braced myself.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward the ground. He wrapped his large hands around my arms, yanking my hands from his shirt.

I tried to pull away but it wasn't any use. My head was moving a mile a minute and I could hear my dad gasp and fidget from behind me.

I pulled and jumped placing my feet in his stomach and pulled my arms again.

The force of my legs pushing in his stomach and the yanking of my arms I was finally able to free them. I flipped over and landing in a crouch in front of him.

By now Quil was up and ready for round two.

I went to turn toward him but strong warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist, lifting me off my feet.

I felt a gently kiss get placed on my neck and knew it was Jacob. I wiggled and tried to pull away.

It was no use.

"I'm sorry." I stated right before I elbowed him in his ribs.

He dropped me to the ground with a thud, and I rolled away from him, just in time to catch Emmett by his ankle and yank him to the ground. On his way down he fell and Quil tripped over him.

I rolled onto my back just in time to see Jacob lunge toward me.

Crap.

He landed gently over top of me and trapped me to the ground.

He straddled his legs over my waist and pinned my hands to the ground.

I tried to reach around and kick him but it was a fruitless effort.

I sighed and relaxed, admitting defeat.

He smiled and bent down and kissed me.

"Oh come on! The fighting was better than this!" my dad growled lightly.

I felt Jacob's lips tighten into a smile. He pulled away gently and laughed.

"Hm loosing feels pretty good." I laughed.

Jacob pushed off and rolled onto his back in the grass next to me.

We heard a car pulling up and I lifted my head toward the drive way.

I heard Jacob groan and plop back onto the ground.

I laughed under my breath and pushed myself up and walked toward the driveway to the parked car.

Kainan smiled as he opened his door and stepped out.

I frowned slightly at the sight of his still bandaged arm.

"How's your arm?"

He shrugged. "Still have it." he laughed.

"That's a good sign."

"I thought so… wont be able to play for a little bit, but i needed a break."

"I'm so sorr…"

"Stop. If you apologize anymore I might have to hurt your arm just to be even."

"I'd still apologize." I frowned.

"Well stop. You didn't do it."

"but its my fault."

"Everything in this world. Can't be your fault." he raised his eye brows at me.

"Fine. Dare to disagree." I nodded.

"good."

"Everything at home ok?"

"Yeah. Kieran was slightly worried about my arm. but I told him I fell. He made fun of me. It was a real hoot."

"Well at least he enjoyed it. Was he mad you stayed?"

"No, he was actually happy. Mom's never there, always with David." he rolled his eyes. "But were always together. He never gets the house to himself. He loved it. Had his girlfriend over. don't really want to ask what happen there, but you get the idea." he laughed.

"Lovely."

"I thought so. Told me stay away more often." he laughed.

"that wont be necessary. I don't see you getting hurt anytime soon." Jacob came up behind me and put his arm around my waist.

I looked at him and glared slightly. Warning him to behave.

"So do you ever get caught howling at the moon? Cause that would be really embarrassing." Kainan grinned an evil grin at Jacob who in turn growled lightly under his breath.

He probably would have come back with something just as bad if I hadn't elbowed him in the stomach.

"Carlisle's not here. he's at the hospital. You can go there to see him though."

"Thanks for that information. But I'm not here to see him." he smiled a sincere devilish smile at Jacob.

Great. This was going oh so well.

"Ok. Hey. How about we go over here with the rest of the family."

"I kind of wanted to talk to you alone." Kainan said as I went to turn around. "But it can wait until later. What are you doing over there?"

"Well, they were teaching me."

"What?" he said as we walked our way over.

"How to protect herself." Jacob stated bluntly. "That way nothing like last night ever happens again."

"Take it you found out if it was the… birds. The Vultures."

Jacob snorted.

I laughed at him and he frowned.

"What? I hear things. I heard you guys fighting last night. Plus you told me about them. So yeah. Sorry."

"No. it's not that you knew or mentioned them around us. It's the Volturi." I corrected him with a laugh. "But you were close."

"Close?" my dad eyed him. "In no way are they like birds."

"Well I guess not. Vicious blood sucking vampires and all." Kainan joked.

"Nes, make your pet stop talking." Rose smiled.

"Least I'm not the mongrel." he retorted.

Rosalie smiled as she placed her arm on his shoulder. "Never mind. I think I like him!"

**MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT UPDATE COMES!! :- )**

**just click that tiny little button down there.. Review review!! **


End file.
